Meg's Different Life
by RyanSquad
Summary: At the age of 5, Meg Griffin gotten tired of her family mistreating her so she runs away from home and met two lovely people and her life is forever change.
1. Chapter 1

**Meg Different Life**

**A/N: I have watched Family Guy for years and one thing that always disgust me was the treatment of Meg Griffin. If y'all didn't knew this, back in the early seasons Meg were an mixture of getting ugly looks and all but her family did seem to care about her.**

**Than, they just started treating her like junk around season 3-4ish. Heck, they always treated her like junk just more these days so I decided to change things up.** **I decide to have Meg having a better life. The plot may be confusing for some but I'm changing Meg after she's 5.**

**Chapter 1**

Meg Griffin have always been mistreated by her family who just seems to hate her even at the age of 5. No one had respected her and always treated her like junk. Everytime, her parents, Peter and Lois Griffin, blamed her; a five year old, for the littlest thing. But when it comes to her month old little brother, Chris Griffin, he is always treated like a king and would fondly get both of her parents attention. Today was no different. Meg were apparently suppose to babysit Chris today because her lazy whore mother is out doing who knows what, and the fat man is too busy to getting drunk than to watch his own child. But anyway, Chris manage to climb a small table due to being adventurous of course at that age and fallen off the table and gotten hurt but luckily there is no permanent injuries on him and he would recover. Upon remembering their daughter was suppose to watch him, her parents instantly turned and blamed her for everything even though they're the guardians

Meg was crying herself to sleep onto the bed. She couldn't continue to handle this abuse anymore. What have she done to deserve this? She is just a child and her parents just seemed to hate her for no reason. She knew one day this abuse would harm her. She have just started school and already does she get bullied and no one seems to care. What would happen to her in her middle school years, and more-and-more her high school years?! She is a smart girl who no one seems to care about and the world would outright ignore her.

Meg had enough of this sad and hateful mistreatment and knew her parents would never change and will hate her for the rest of her life. She has to leave this home or the abuse will carry on. Picking up a small bookbag near the end of her bed, she place a few clothes in there and than grabbed other valuables that will be useful to her. She slowly closed the door and tip-toe down the stairs and watched where she was going and gotten to the door and close the door lightly, not wanting to wake her family or wanting anybody in her neighborhood to see her.

She procced to run into the night alone on the empty sidewalk. Luckily, it wasn't much of a struggle because no one seemed to be out. Stopping to catch air after about a hour, she had thought about not only her family had done but the whole city of Quahog had done to her. She would receive looks from anybody. She would also be called junk and waste of living. Whenever she had tried to stand up for herself, she would only receive more backlash and harsh punishments from her parents.

All she wanted was a peaceful life and Rhode Island wasn't giving it to her. She is treated like garbage for no reason. Her parents always said they'd wished they only had Chris and that she means nothing to him, which end up resulting to her going to the only peaceful place that is her room. Her parents would always try to play cruel pranks onto her and would ignore her pleads to stop and will continuously laugh at her and teased her making her feel like she was just a mistake that shouldn't have been born.

She than started walking across the bridge that leaded her out. "I'm never going back," she whispered to herself giving that hellhole a last stare before walking off.

She will find somewhere she can sleep at because she ain't going to be a servitude of abuse by anybody anymore. The wind blew harshly onto her as she walked onto the streets in the night.

But suddenly, something blinded her and she turn to see white lights approaching. It was clearly a vehicle, a car. She tried to find somewhere she can move but since it is a narrow street she couldn't move.

Gratefully, the car came to a stop right infront of the young girl and someone gotten out of it; it was a man and woman. "Child, what are you doing out here?" The woman asked, running up and is clearly surprised to see her.

Meg seen that the woman is clearly too beautiful than any other woman in her state. "I ran away from home," she answered making the two gasp.

"Why would you run away?" The man inquired. "Your parents would be worried sick. We can take you back."

Meg shivered, she knew the address of the home she have grown up at for nearly 5 years, but the thing is that she don't want to go back to that hellhole. "No please," she pleaded getting onto her knees. "My family abused me and favorite my little brother over me. Th-they would harm me for no reason. So would everyone else. I been bullied everywhere and no one would treat me right. All they do is hurt me every chance they get. And when I try to stand up for myself or try to tell somebody, they either think I'm overreacting or my parents will say I have mental problems and I would get locked up in my room sometimes without any solution to break free. When I want to eat, my parents ground me. When I want to get something, my parents ground me. My dad would throw me around sometimes and my mom would make hurtful jokes about my appearance."

Meg, knowing she had gotten the two shock, pulled back her small pink shirt and revealed an bruise to her stomach. "My dad slammed me against the wall a couple days ago and I had gotten this injury.

The woman stared at the man, clearly horrified by the description a little girl was telling. What type of parents would abuse their own child without any remorse and be able to sleep at night?

"Come with us, darling," the woman said sweetly after several seconds. "We just visit an relative and we're going back home so you can come with us and we have an extra bed that you can sleep at."

"Ok," she said nervously yet surprised by these strange people's kindness and open the back car door with the woman's assistance and sat into the car seat.

"In the morning," the woman said turning towards the little girl. "We would call 'Child Protective Services' to see if we can get you to explain your abuse that you had to face."

"Thank you," Meg said softly.

She had an feeling that her life would change forever. She would no longer have to face the Griffins mistreatment of her and being abuse since all she'll have to do is show the authorities her wounds and atleast may have a better life. Meg shivered as the woman grabbed an blanket from her bag and wrapped it around her while the man stayed focus on the road.

"Go get some sleep," the woman said softly. "Since we live far from here, we'll have around a 2 hours drive."

"Ok," Meg said, pinching herself on the shoulder for a second to see if this was a dream, but it wasn't at all. She slowly closed her eyes and begin snoring, cuddling herself up with the blanket.

The fate of Meg Griffin will change forever.

**A/N: How do you guys think I'd done with my first Family Guy story?**

**I always hated how everyone treated her in the show and decide to change her fate and her life. No one deserve the abuse Meg went with throughout the show. I felt like Meg should have an better life and wished there is episodes on her leaving her family and NEVER come back. The only one who I say treat her right is mainly Brian and once-in-a-while Stewie. I know it's a cartoon show but I still feel bad for poor Meg and she has always been one of my favorite characters in the show. I was hesitant to make a fanfiction about Family Guy, but I decided to because I want to change things up.**

**Also, in the upcoming chapters I may make in the future, the familiar faces are going to get what's coming to them.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meg Talks

**Meg Different Life**

**Chapter 2 - Meg Talks**

Morning came by fast and Meg Griffin opened her eyes and grabbed her glasses that were resting by a clean desk. Meg had expected to wake up in her abusive household where her father and mother would storm through and demand for her to get up, but surprisingly no one had stormed through.

Infact everything looked different. There's a plain room for her that weren't messy or off for her.

At that moment, it hit her. Last night, she ran away from home because she was too tired of everyone abusing her and ran into the night and ran into two lovely people who had actually seemed to care to take her home.

A soft knock on her door was heard. "Hey, kid, you up?" A familiar male voice called through the door.

Meg blinked for a second and adjusted her glasses properly and sat up against the bed. "Yes," she called back.

"The people from the government is here," the man informed her.

Meg was worried for an second. What if they ignored her? What if they don't care? What if they force her back home to her ice cold parents who will kill her just for running away and play the victim card with the arthurites? Than Meg remember she had bruises that will help her in her case. Standing up bravely, she saw the man staring at her with a soft faint smile before giving him a nod and headed downstairs and ran into men with blue professional suits, with one having black shirts and black jeans with brown hair.

"Kid, this is my old friend, Ryan," the man said. "He handle cases like this like all the time and would help you into getting a good life."

The man went down to her level with the woman behind keeping her close. "Hello, darling," the man said sweetly. "They have already told us about what the Griffins did to you. We have profiled you already and forms will be arriving to us about adoptions for you so you can get away. Also, your parents will have some explaining to do. But I need to take pictures of your bruises so I can take this to court and make the Griffins lost their parental rights of you and a government inspection."

Meg was smart for her age and can surpassed many kids of her age at terms of reading. That is why kids call her nerd even at this age and 'teacher pet' because she always knew the answers of many questions. That is why she's the subject of bullying at both her home and school.

"Thanks," she states cheerfully yet tearfully. "But what is going to happen to me?"

"You are too be taken to the adoption center until parents adobt you," the man informed her.

Nervously, Meg turned to the two who have saved her. "Thank you," she said bowing her head. "I would miss you two and think about everything you two did for me everyday of my life."

"Infact, Meg," the woman said softly, coming up. "Me and my husband have been wanting a child for an while because we have experienced an miscarriage not so long ago." Meg noticed her eyes starting to become tearful. "How would you feel if we take you in?"

Meg opened her mouth in an large gap. "You two take me in," Meg said surprised as the events were crashing down on her shoulders for all the young girl can take.

"What you think, Jake?" The woman asked, turning to her husband. "She is an abused child and is already used to us. Also, she seems to be sweet but has the potential to carry out an high college potential and can be shaped into a fighter. She does seem smart and does seem to take risks because she went away from an abusive household."

The man nodded with agreement and went beside his wife and the young girl. "Where are the adaptations papers?" The man known as Jake asked. "I will pay however much money. You can give our house inspections but we want her as a child."

"Okay," the other man said. "Since I already know your house, I just got to file it. It would also take a while for you to be certain. We have to see how you two treat Meg and if she has all the materials. Once we are certain, you can fully have her. I do believe you two will find parents because seeing the way you two treat your niece, old friend. Maybe you can teach her some self-defense skills seeing that you are currently in an boxing career."

"Tesla, go get her something to eat," the man declared, turning to his wife. "I would need to handle these papers."

"Okay, honey, come with me," the woman said. She leaded Meg out who watched with a smile. This woman treated her like an actual human-being more than even her own mother ever had. "So what do you want? I can bound you up some bacon, cereal, or pancakes."

Meg seemed to be trapped in confusion, what should she eat today? Yesterday, she had been in the Griffin's custody being abused and bullied. Now she actually had choices and this woman doesn't seem let up and wanting to lash out at her. By the girl's silence, the woman secretly wondered how bad Meg birthmother was because no child should ever have to be afraid of making a choice.

"Meg," she said comfortably, getting to her level. "You don't have to be afraid of making an choice here. You can have whatever on the table. Food is for someone to eat. I'm an good cook on TV and racecar driver."

Meg gaped at that. No wonder this woman seems to have an very interesting lifestyle by her facial appearance. Whereas her birthmother clearly like to flirt with the young and should be in jail anyway, this woman looks like she can easily pounded Lois and doesn't seemed to be like a cheater. She is both an racecar driver and cook. That must be hard for her because it's hard to be a house mother and cook and racecar driver. No wonder she seems like a model. To be short, Meg can tell she is electric person.

"Bacon," Meg said.

"Okay," the woman replied, walking over to the refrigerator and opening it and pulling out a package that says 'bacon' on top. Meg watched as she put it into a flying pan and begin frying it. Meg can hear her hum as she took an seat nervously. Meg never had to experience this lifestyle. During midnight she was walking on the street alone, than she got in a car with strangers and they gladly invited her to their house.

Meg turned and notice some metals on the wall. "Woah," she said with awe, standing up and pushing the chair in politely before walking up and staring at the metals.

"Nice, are they?" A voice said from behind. Meg turned and saw the kind woman staring at her. "Yeah, they're awards by me and my husband who is a very good boxer."

"May I ask how did you two meet?" Meg insisted.

"We met when I was practicing to being an race-car driver in college and him a boxer and football player," the woman responded. "Unlike many men who would try to take advantage of you, he easily accepted me as a good person inside and out. Before he came alone, I had wanted to live a single life because like you I had came out of an abusive household but unlike you I'd to face 18 years of that. My mom's boyfriend always abused me sexually, physically, and verbally and she didn't do anything about it. When Jake found out, he was furious and got his friends and stormed to his house and jumped him. That man is still with my mother but we don't go around."

Just then, beeping sounds were heard from behind. "Oh, look like your bacons are finish," the woman announced, turning around and walking back to the kitchen side. Meg taken this as to get back in her seat. The woman soon served her the food which made her seemed shock. The food didn't actually seemed disgusting or made of plastic like the ones she had faced at her home. This seemed to be real fried food which gave a delightful smell to her nose.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "For doing this. You didn't had to."

"Of course we did," the woman seemed shock. "You are an abused child who deserve much more. Your parents may have mistreated you. But Meg, looks don't matter. You are beautiful both inside and out. Your parents are fools, they should've been glad they had you. But you are safe from them and is in an peaceful household."

Meg begin eating. The food was splendid! It tasted more good than it even smelled. She felt like she was in the brightest of heaven. She never had this feeling before even at the 'perfect' restaurants at Rhode Island. Meg shallowed as she continues eating.

"Hey, Meg," an unfamiliar voice said. Meg turned and saw the man staring at her with those kind brown eyes. "You have an choice; do you want to keep your last name or adopt our name?"

"Bowman," the man informed her.

"Meg Bowman," Meg whispered underneath her breath. She tested the name a few times before it grew much more better than Griffin. She thought about it and it was much more better than Meg Griffin. She had hated to be called Peter and Lois child and only and eldest daughter. "I decide to take your name, because I don't my legacy carrying the name Griffin, all those people care about was themselves. Well, they can have Chris because he's there favorite child anyway."

"Excellent," the woman said. "We can change your first name as well." She smiles, patting her on the head.

"I don't think I want to change my name," Meg confessed. "I'm already use to Meg so I'll keep this name. But change my last name because Griffins are horrible people who choose the life of beer or one child over another whom I don't want to follow and lighten."

"Very well," the man nodded. "I am tempted to find your parents and punch your father in the face for no true man would ever hurt their child, regardless of their gender. I feel horrible for all of the abused children out there. Anyway, I'm going to be out all day and return at the middle of the night because I have to go to the adoption center and finished those files. Than I'll go to the boxing center because a long fight is tonight."

"See you honey," the woman said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. Meg, being as young as she was did not want to see this, turned away from the two in disgust. Part of her is proud and extremely happy because atleast unlike her parents, they seemed to truly love each other and is good people. Meg had an feeling she would like these two.


	3. Chapter 3 - Smart Girl

**Meg Different Life**

**Chapter 3 - Smart ****Girl**

A week had past and Meg have quickly grown use to her new life. They were rich and had gotten Meg a bed and tv set. Meg have actually gotten to eat whatever she wanted without fear of punishment and not everything taste like junk. This was new to Meg Griffin... no Meg Bowman who have quickly gotten out of her abused life.

Already, Meg referred to her adoptive parents as her real mom and dad. She may have been young but she knew they had truly cared about her and would protect her, especially if her _real_ family come back around and find her.

"Meg," a feminine voice said one morning, followed by an knock on a door. "It's time to test you because I have called an few schools and said schools want to test you."

Meg frowned, she have always been smart but she didn't want to be with nerds. She wanted to be with real people and not just another random kid who's walking down the halls.

"Okay," she said as she walked out with an blue polo shirt and stripe pants. The woman taken her over to the table where papers rested. She sat Meg down on the chair and gotten her own chair and grabbed one paper. "What's this word?" She pointed to the one word on top.

Meg tried to get a closer view, "Dog." she responded.

"Correct," the woman said. "This?" the woman followed, pointing at another word.

"Cat," Meg said.

Meg had answered every single word correct. She were very smart for her age. She have known to spell it out and put it together. The woman was shocked that Meg knew this much. She have pretty much clenched every word up to fifth grade.

"Meg! You are extremely smart!" the woman exclaimed.

"I know," Meg said sadly.

The young girl's sadness didn't went unnoticed, "Meg, what's wrong?" the woman asked softly patting her on the shoulder compassionately.

"It's just I- back in Quahog- whenever I gotten things correct..." Meg took an minute to shallowed a lump forming into her throat. "I was berated and always told to shut up even by my parents; my _father _mainly."

"It's okay," the woman said smiling softly, deciding to cheer her up. "You know with them type of brains you can make a very rich person with millions of dollars. Jobs would be begging to hired you so they can get more fundings. Very few people have your type of brains now in days. The ones who make the most errors also makes that type of money."

"Millions?!" Meg exclaimed, practically leaping out of her chair. She had never been told this. Now, if she gets past school, she would basically walked herself into a job without worries.

"Yes, millions," the woman responded, her smile brightening upon seeing the young girl's joy. "All you have to do is get past school, use that imagination of yours that you have shown, and you wouldn't have to depend on those scamming systems such as society security who would try to scam you. They will be begging you but you needn't trust them, Meg, because they will take money away from you. Last time, they taken money from my sick mom and I punched the woman in the face for doing that to my mom. But anyway, why do you think very smart ones gotten successful lives or ones with brain-problems also have good lives as well? I met people who can't be as good as everybody else and those who can; both have good imaginations. I met those who balanced it out."

"You hadn't got arrested?" Meg inquired.

"No," the woman said. "No witnesses because I did it silently on the streets. They would try to scam you and don't care about you which is why so many people over here are desperate to get into the military so they don't have to worry about that system."

"I don't want to join the military," Meg said innocently. "Because I don't want to be away from civilization and possibly be kill in the war."

"Which is why you have to be successful in school," the woman smiles. "But try not to be like those nerds because no one wants a very smart person who just being a boomer. Just be like yourself and don't try to impressed anyone."

Meg frowned, she was extremely different from anybody else. She wasn't an nerd... but she was exactly a very dumb person. Like her new mother had said, people with brain problems is successful and people with her type of brain is also successful.

Meg had wondered about her _father_ who makes stupid and carelessly decisions without hesitation. After all, he ran out after she was born because she wasn't exactly the best in his opinion. But soon, she would be more successful than that man in an very poor job.

"But what about those who make stupid decisions?" Meg wondered. "My birthfather has a low-paying job and had something very wrong with him. I highly doubt it is just because of a brain problem."

"There's an different for being stupid and acting stupid," the woman declares. "In reality people are very smart in their own way but some just acts stupid and doesn't react on their potential and unfortunately that spreads to people's children and theirs after. I believe if you stayed with them then your chances would have been slimmed and highly low even though I hate to admit it."

"How?" Meg inquired. "If I'm smart then how would my chances would be slim?"

The woman sighed, not with irraition but with sadness. "Those with abused parents and brains such as yours always have fears of being hold back and forgotten and treated like garbage. They never explored their potentials and would ignored it or just give up on it."

She smiles at the thought of having an more successful life than her parents did. Meg can see herself twenty years from now running an high paid business. And be earning lots of money for life that she won't have to worry about low income once she retires.

"Well," Meg cleared her throat. "I don't want to be like that. I want to have a good career and live a fulfilling life and won't let anybody stop me."

**A/N: Everybody, I haven't watched Family Guy for years because honestly today modern days creep me out but I had remember it and I'm going to make stories around Meg.**


	4. Chapter 4 - School Preparation

**Chapter 4 - ****School**** Preparations **

Several weeks have past. Meg have grown use to her new life, especially with the man and woman who she referred to as her father. She is slowly yet surely recovering. She have been assigned some things such as a wallet that have some cash in it.

"Mom! Dad! What is it that you guys are going to show me?!" Meg inquired, as her new mother covered her eyes with her father leading her by her hand.

"It's an surprise," her new mother said, laughing as she heard the sound of an door getting open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MEG GRIFFIN!" Both voices of her new mom and dad were heard. Startled, Meg saw her room being cover with all of her favorite colors; the wall were cover with blue, the window curtains were pink, and a big balloon with a cake with her face onto it.

"Woah, thanks mom, thanks dad," Meg smiled gratefully, giving both an hug. "But how did you two knew? I didn't told you guys it was my birthday." Her eyes traveled between her new parents.

"Do you honestly think we didn't look over your birth certificate while changing your last name?" Her mother chuckled, rubbing her hair softly. Meg originally had an hat but her new parents manage to convince her to move it.

"We know your birthday, Meg," the woman said. "Honestly, why would think we wouldn't checked our new daughter out?" She laughed playfully.

"Now open your presents," the man added. Meg nodded and went over to one and about to open it. "Hold it!" The man interjected, surprising both girls. "I would be back." The man then ran out leaving Meg about to open the presents.

The two were left in silent. Meg had wondered would he come back or is there playing an game with her? He came back minutes later with a big camera. Meg had seen people coming around a few times but they always leave.

"Have to put you with all your presents into an album." The man declared with a kind smile.

Meg then opened several presents, never being disappointed at anything. For one thing she had gotten some makeup. Another thing is that she have gotten one fully black short jumpsuit. And than some barbie toys.

Meg had gathered them all up as her father took an picture of her along with her presents. "Thank you," she said. "But am I a little too young for makeup?" Meg knew her old mother would have never allowed that.

"Nonsense," the woman interjected softly. "I was given makeup by her mother when I was your age. Also, that makeup ain't inappropriate."

"We also one have more present," the man said, shuffling in his pockets until he brought out a small box; smaller than the other.

Meg immediately grabbed the box and opened it. She saw an small book. Bemused she glanced up to her parents. "It's an diary explainimg your feelings," the woman said. "My mother gave me a diary so I can always have my inner thoughts to myself."

Meg smiles and wrapped her arms around the small diary and hold it close. She can put all the stuff she have been through in it because while she may be young she can still write.

* * *

Meg went downstairs from her room when her parents called her. She had knew she was going to go school shopping with her parents. Meg had to go to school again after an wild, right? She was afraid of being bullied or ignored like her old school. They have thought about this for some time since she was allowed to the school.

She finally approached her parents. "Mom, dad," the girl greeted sweetly, with the 'best' clothes she has from her old family. To be honest, these clothes were starting to grow out and Meg were glad she is getting new clothes and possibly a better bookback for a continuing onto the year. After all, she have been in home for so long and gotten use to stay up at night or be out later so the thought of school kind of made her mad.

Meg narrowed her eyes but tried to show her bravery. "Hey, Meg," her new father, Jake, said rubbing her hair like Peter Griffin never did before. "You ready?" The man asked patiently.

The young girl grinned softly. "Yes," Meg said. "I'm hoping they got some good clothes." The 6 year old deduced as she headed into Meg's favorite car, the Buffalo, which was color and the roof can go do which makes Meg much more intriguing. Meg always had been picky about cars.

The fact that her parents has a lot of money than most in this neighborhood. Many of the residents would gazed out towards the noticeable house with jealousy and only wishing they'd that kind of life. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Meg feels an sense of pride at the fact that some kids are jealous of her but granted Meg never really went outside over here, well beside when she has to take out the trash or get the newspaper. But after all, her mom and dad is the very Tesla and Jack Bowman; very big stars that who has a lot of fans so maybe not all jealousy but can it be... admiration?

Meg gotten into the backseat and put the belt on with it making an snap. Tesla and Jake gotten in on the front, Jake taking the wheel with Tesla. Her father begin playing an song and Meg smiled as she realized it was her new favorite cartoon, she begin humming the song as the car drive through traffic. "Clifford the big read dog," Meg quoted, the smile from around ten minutes ago not leaving. She was singing the song as did her parents. "I can't believe I love this song so much."

Tesla turned her face from the window to her new daughter and smiles softly at her. "Yeah, it's very addicting." Tesla informed him. "When I was very young and had nobody, I could have only watched a few shows that my mother had watch. Most of them, I had carried to adulthood. Living life to the fullest' am I right?"

Around the same time, the song stopped as did the car and Meg knew they were pulling up. "Looks like we're finally here," Jake announced, opening the car doors and getting out of the car. He hit the button and beeps came as he put his keys in his pocket.

"I have never been in a place like this," Meg said with awe. She had seen places like this when her _parents_ when're driving with that almost tear apart bandwagon. Meg had usually begged her parents to come to a place like this but always did they say one thing is more important. But Meg had sense they were lying. She had thought they were always more lazy or want to make life hell for her whereas they favorite their precious Chris Griffin. Part of her felt bad for him because he would grow up, trying to boss everybody around or abuse his potential children in the future.

Meg had knew the consequences by the way tv screens blurred people's bodies, but knew people like Peter and Lois Griffin get killed everyday and family members are force to watched love ones die. She has been at funerals before, even though her idiotic father usually ruin them by doing an dumb joy that he himself only finds amusing. Not even his own wife laugh but still stays with that pig who acts like a 3 year old child whenever he doesn't get something he wanted. He is completely cold and heartless, unlike her new much more highly paid parents.

She walked into the mall with them and saw people already staring at them. Getting a little nervous, Meg huddled herself between the ones who is now raising her. Meg saw this mall was much better than the one back in Quahog, which made her wonder how much more things is she going to discover throughout the years of her life. As she stared too much, she saw a picture inside of one store... two pictures infact about where one part of the woman looking ugly and weird while the other showing a much more improved version of her with the additions of making hair and getting her nails done.

"Meg, what are you staring at?" Tesla inquired as she walked to her side but than she saw the store that Meg's eyes were currently scanning. Smiling, she patted her on the shoulder affectionately, making her attention returned back to her. "Meg, how about we go in there and see if we can get your appearance done if you want it?"

"Yes!" Meg exclaimed joyfully, jumping in the air as Tesla entered with Meg's hand on her hand.

"Excuse me," Tesla said, gaining the attention of a bachelor that just gotten finish with another customer.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She greeted respectfully to the two girls unlike the ones back in Quahog who cared about their money or getting wasted. Sometimes, Meg seen people storming out of stores at Quahog because the item they've purchase _somehow_ didn't work. That or they never worked in the beginning.

"I have been wondering do you children?" Tesla asked, motioning to Meg who still stand on her side.

She nodded. "Certainly," the woman declared. "We welcome them of all ages and the best thing about this is that we're currently on a deal 50% off for children and it would cost 10 more dollars to bring the makeup home. But we have been rated 5 stars for a reason. Unlike other companies, the product is hard to come off and if anything is at amiss, we would try to fix it up or give you a refund."

"Okay," Tesla said. "Well, can you do her with the best one out?"

"Sure," the woman states. "Now, take a seat, my dear." Meg went to the seat without any hesitation because this woman seems to be nicer than the ones at her former town. She also seems to care about her job and doesn't like one whom would sleep on it or anything. "This did cost 100$ but since we are on decrease for the moment, this would only cost 50$ right now." She felt like she was in heaven as the woman kind, clean, soft hands went through her hair and washing her. Meg can only hope it would be good enough to change her appearance and more her like seemed more like her new parents daughter than ones of the Griffins. She did wrinced a few times when the woman did her hand nails and her leg nails but at the end it still felt good.

After about an hour, Meg opened her eyes and swear she felt something just... different about herself. She was turned to the window and was shocked to see a new version of herself. She look completely different and it felt good as she glee with satisfaction. Back in Quahog, whenever somebody look at her, there was no positive looks just ones of disgust. Now she was really different; her hair was pulled down, her eyebrows were trimmed, and she just have that cool kid look. "What you think?" Her new mother asked, placing her hands on her shoulder with her next to Meg.

"It's perfect but would it come off?" Meg asked.

"Which is why when you were asleep, I brought an kit," the woman laughed, "and before you ask how I will be able to do your hair like that since I know how to do hair as well so when you're going to school I'll wake you up earlier and help you get makeup on."

Meg laughed as she was allowed to stand from her chair. She took in the look but now even with these rags on she is easily a model compared to Lois and kind of wished she could have seen this house, for it would have priceless to see her birthmother's face. As her mother held the kit in a buggy shopping cart, "Now, let's find your father shall we?" Tesla asked as she continues to push the buggy down with the kit in it. After a few minutes, Meg saw him an high pricing store and went in with a giggle, deciding to prank to see if he'll recognize her. Even though it would be a joke, it would kind of hurt Meg if he doesn't because Peter and Lois left her in stores before.

"Why, hello, little lost girl," Jake greeted playfully. Of course he knew it was her because by one thing her clothes and by another those peaceful eyes. "Are you looking for your parents? Well, I would help you find them." Meg was surprised by this but then she had seen him thumped her in the shoulder playfully. "Nice try, Meg, but I recognized you immediately. Was just playing with you. Now, see anything you like."

Meg scanned the clothes store. Everything is sweet in this store but some were clearly fake than they really are and it's quite easy to tell. What should she buy? In school, she is going to try to play sports because her father... her new father had told her there are famous womans who gotten into life of sports. She wanted to fully live her life to the fullest.

Stopping among the back of the store, she had seen many new shirts, shorts, and t-shirts up to date. These weren't fake returns by people; they had just been put on the market and there is one for all ages. Her _real_ parents would have walked past these or stare at it longingly and not for her but for herself. Meg seen most of the shirts have dark themes such as skeletons with symbols on top such as "You Are Entering A World Of Pain" and another one named "Boomers Can't Stop Us".

Meg felt more drawn to them because for one thing she didn't want to be a girly girl like others back into her old school she wanted to be an different girl. To her surprise, her father begin grabbing the clothes her size each by each. "Isn't that expensive?" Meg inquired as her father loaded them on the buggy one by one.

"Yes, but we have plans for you," Jake told her, making the young girl look up with confusion. "Meg, we want to make you an sight to be seen at your new school. We want to make you the most popular kid at school. And then you won't have to relays on boys in the future because no female should have to look for their husband for everything. Same for the other way around."

Meg nodded as he grabbed everything in clothing purpose that would ensure her first year at school will be easy. He have given her a badass for everything that would aid her. She also had good sport clothes, good hoodies and badass jackets. Most kids would envy her for her new fancy styles. She secretly vowed to get rid of her still remaining traces to the Griffins.

As they headed out, Meg scanned all kind of stores. As much as she hated to admit it, she would rather walk to school than be driven to school like one of those nerds because she didn't want to be like parents girl.

As Meg move down, she saw an cool place and ran in. With amazement in her eyes, she looked around as she saw all kinds of scooters, bikes, roller skates, and skateboards.

She had seen a man with a black t-shirt and a biker symbol on it, his hair in a mohawk, and his pants seemed to be teared. Meg had thought he was cool among first sight and guess he was the owner of this place.

"Meg," Jake dejected running up beside her. "See something you like?"

Meg saw a cool black bike with its owner and rider on it. Approaching it with awe, she patted it and Jake saw the price that said $500 dollars. "Meg, here's an deal; if you promise to ride it more than once and not lock it away, we would keep it. We'll hired a trainer for you so you can ride it safely. We don't want to waste money on something that would possibly last for years."

"Yeah, I promise," Meg said. "I had an bike back in my old home and know how I ride it since I was 4 so I'm not sure if I need it." But this bike seems much better than that cheap nearly torn apart bike.

"What's hangin'?" the dude who ran this place asked her father.

"I want to buy a purchase on this bike," Jake said, taking out his wallet and handing a bunch of dollars twenty over to the man who eyes went wide as he pocketed the money. He haven't expect someone to actually buy this highly expensive and best bike in the shop.

"Sure, bro'," the man said. "That bike can warranty. And it would cost an extra 10 for upgrades as years goes by. By now, this bike is guaranteed to make a fortune someday." He patted the bike as he said that part.

Meg's eyes widened. How can a bike be worth that much, especially something that would like 20 years old when she's 25? Most likely, the bike will be broken by then but warranty means she can save it easily. To her shock and surprise, her father begin grabbing it along with other people and followed them to the car, along with her mother. They easily put up on top of the car and begin locking it safely so it wouldn't fall over.

"Thanks," her father had said, breathing heavily out of clear exhaustion and tiredness. "Here's a tip." He handed over an extra 5 bucks tip to the cool man before getting in the car, as they waved goodbye. Meg had an feeling they would be back again because her new family seemingly is rich and like things in top-fashion and challenging. Meg Griffin certainly has a bright future for her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tour

**Chapter 5** **\- Tour**

Meg was wearing black shorts and a blue shirt that have an snake symbol on the middle of it. Her clothes were all up to date and she were likely going to be the most popular kid in school just because of her beautiful face with her brown hair and makeup.

Now, everyday she were receiving lessons to ride her new bicycle and she actually improved. She shocked her parents when they saw how fast of a learner she is and now she can ride to the nearby corner store on her bike. Meg were able to turn corners and she still used her diaries and write stuff into them.

Unlike her old home, she can trust her new parents who won't do anything to embarrassed her. Meg vowed to not be a snob at the schools she attend to in the next twelve years.

She have been a custom to bullying and don't want any other kid to face that. Sure, she has stuff that only people dreamed of but that doesn't mean she should brag and brag about it like most kids gloat about it in her old school.

Riding her bike home, she have purchased a candy bar with her new voice-audio wallet from the store and skidded to a stop at her home. Her parents give her 50 bucks as her allowance every month. They promised they give her more when she gets older. She learned to locked it from robbers who would try to take it. It only accept her touch, like a fingerprint scanner so if anybody else touch it, they would get stun with an harsh zab.

Meg entered the house after registering her keys her parents have given her. "Hey mom, hey dad," she greeted softly. "Am I late or is it time to go?" Meg had remember that it was time to check out a school that caught her parents eyes when the school explained their protocols and wanted a student like Meg in.

"Yes, Meg," Tesla said. "Than after we're going to the new ice cream place that opened up and we'll have some ice cream."

"Okay!" Meg exclaimed as she place her bike in the garage. Not like she would use it by the time she would get back and wants to have it ready for next Monday when she begins school... again.

As Jake opened the car door of the Buffalo, promising he would used that car mainly around her because it's her favorite car, Meg got in and immediately put the belt over herself.

"So are you nervous about going to your new school?" Jake asked her as they drive.

"No!" Meg immediately shot up. "Well," the once defensive posture she has lessened. "Maybe a little. What if they labeled me as the weird, awkward girl? Or what if I'm classed as a weirdo and the center of bullying?"

"Meg, you know how to fight," Jake said encouraging. "Remember my lessons. Also, here's something I got for you that can go with your phone. And another way for you to tell time."

Meg saw new top models air pods in her new mother's grip that instantly interested her. She have seen these type of air pods on TV and they seemed cool and awesome. Than after she possessed them and hook them up with her phone, she played them and listened to music, before her mother gave her a new smart watch and she put her air pods on the top of her ears like she seen adults do in both here and her old town. She was then handed a smartwatch.

"Mom?" Meg questioned.

"Something you can tell time with at your school," Tesla told her. "It's hard to read a clock and sometimes they can be wrong or just shut down for some reason. We don't want you to be confused and plus funfact is that it barely dies unlike all of the others one because high power."

Meg smiles and put on her arm as the car pulled up. "Well, we're here," Jake said softly. The three gotten out of the car. Meg were slightly nervous but she bitten her lip and tried to be as brave as possible.

Meg look up to see a big giant building. It looked much more advance and better than her old crappy elementary school her _birthparents _put her in. She saw a symbol saying "Redbrook Elementary School". Meg can tell this school was going to be awesome.

They entered and as soon as she was inside, Meg wonders were confirmed. This school is clearly highly paid and is likely to be, if not, the best elementary school out there.

Meg saw secruity guards who were talking to themselves. Too nervous to speak after seeing what they do in her old town both on Television and in her old school, she stayed by her parents side. What's odd is that unlike her old school they don't seemed drunk and seems to be happy with their job.

They approached them. "Hello," Tesla said, taking out her wallet and pulling out a big white paper. "We had gotten an invitation to come to this school." Meg saw her than handing the sheet over.

The woman security guard smiled softly as she handed the sheet back respectfully, which surprised Meg to see someone who has higher power is so kind.

"Of course, allow us to go get our principal," the woman responded. "Meanwhile, I suggest you look around. They're some things that need tips like homeless shelters that we of course provide for for kids who we are trying to look after for."

They nodded, and Meg nervously went up, looking over each sign. Unlike the other kids who would need their parents help to read, Meg can read perfectly find and she went up to two young slender men who had "Provide Help For The Homeless Of All Ages".

"Some need help out there like I did," Meg declared, taking out her wallet as it immediately opened upon her voice. She pulled out fifteen bucks. "Here." By their eyes going wide, Meg can tell they are surprised but took the money.

"Thank you," the first man said. He have thick pulled back brown hair, green eyes, and light skin. "You are the first child who actually paid. I would have to put a good word in you for the principle. What's your name?"

"Meg Bowman," she responded kindly as she turned around.

Meg gotten a lollipop by the second man who had blone hair, light skin, and brown eyes. "Your service help, sweetie. Fifteen bucks is a bit much though. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Meg answered. "People and animals out there deserve luxury and chances to live. Don't mention it because I insist." She than turned around and walked back to her parents who went up as well and paid with twenty bucks a couple minutes after.

Meg were atleast glad. She would have a good word about her which will likely catch the principle eye. She knew fundraisers are out there for a reason and didn't want innocent people and animals to suffer.

"That's a kind thing you did," Tesla praised, patting her on the shoulder. "Some people are not as lucky as you yet you still provide services."

"Yeah," Meg smiled. "I had an abused life for my first 5 years. My own father always hurt me for no reason. My mother let's him and doesn't care for my wellbeing. Despite having much money, I'm going to give hope for others as well."

Soon, the same woman security guard came out with another woman. She have on a blue professional suit, black hair, yellow eyes. Well she is professional and had to look like it instead of on a street life.

"Good morning," she said, shaking both of her parents hands before shaking Meg's. "Nice to meet you. Well, let's take a tour, shall we?" She insisted, heading inside allowing them inside.

Meg and her parents procceded to follow the principal. They came across a room which had a little symbol saying 107. "This is going to be Meg's classroom." The woman informed them, opening the door only to see a classroom with a sheet infront of them and a male teacher sitting down.

"This is going to be a new student name Meg Bowman," the principal declared, making them all stare at her. "Try to treat her with respect and show her how lovely this school is."

Meg saw kids having clothes similar to hers; the only difference is that they're down rated and less affordable than hers. Upon first sight, Meg seen them craning their heads from their principal to her to stared at the newbe only for their eyes to go wide.

She has more fashion than each child in that class! Meg were sure they would thought to her as a weirdo but most seems to admire her cool clothes, hairstyles, and makeup that older children should have!

Some look at her parents more than her. That confused Meg at first but she remember they're famous and celebrities and likely would recognize them.

"Wait!" One child exclaims, sitting up and pointing at Meg's father. "Are you Jake Bowman? The very boxer who always take the ring championship each time and always win in battle."

"The one and only," Jake said with a smile, earning several awes in response. "Infact," he pulled out a paper and writing something on it. "Hand this to your parents." He handed it over to the child in which several others try to get a good look on what he white.

"And that must means you are," the girl said staring at the woman, "Tesla Bowman, the cool race driver who always win a race and has cool speeches that inspired us to give up.

"Yeah I am," Tesla said. "I take it that you watch me on the track."

"Yeah, infact, I got a picture of you on my phone," the girl said, boldly running up towards her and showing her the picture of her with a giant trophy. She than return to her seat, putting her phone away.

Meg had guessed since her parents are famous, people will try to treat her nicely and not bullied her. Also, she has the best clothes in the entire classroom and people were already staring at her with a smile.

Meg than turn around as the principal walked out, closing the door. "Now to the gym room." The woman states. They followed her as she continues explaining. "Whenever it's rain or an problem of some sort or higher activities, we usually use the gym inside. But we have to run the track or boxing training, we would be outside."

"Isn't the boxing traininng part a chance for them to get hurt?" Jake wondered.

"We have that handle," she continues. "There are soft mats that we'll usually set outside. Also, we have boxing gloves that will keep someone from getting hurt. And whenever it goes a bit far, we stop it and separate them because we don't want any fighting. We make sure in all our power that no one gets hurt."

"Now here's the cafeteria," the woman said. "To avoid any confusion, we make sure lunches are in different. Since Meg is young, she would be at the lunch room at 12:00 for the next few years. As she gets in Forth and Fifth grade, she would get earlier time due to getting near the teenager stage. We also have an middle school and highschool connected to us. Any questions?"

"You just mention about a middle school and highschool being connected to this school," Tesla pressed. "What is that about?"

"Yes, well you see, we're separated but we have contect with each other. Mostly, kids are use with people they know and since those people come around them often and helps them, I suggest you send Meg to those connected school with us should you register her in. We all pay for high eduction and lessons and programs that can help Meg growing up. Since we are connected, they will know about Meg's behavior and won't treatsbher rudely. If you continues to send her to different school, mainly you would be treated differently. But if they know you, you are okay and won't have to worry about meeting people who know nothing about you."

Both stared at each other and nodded. "Very well, we shall do that. Next week, it would be Meg's first day of school."


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Day Of School

**Arthur's Note**: _Okay. Before I begin this chapter. Here's an note:_

_Meg, in this story, will accomplished many things and will continue to have luck. I know I'm probably going OOC her a bit from her show counterpart, but Meg been the center of abuse in the show and this is going to show different side of her where she has an better life._

**Chapter 6 - ****The First Day Of School**

Monday soon came faster than expected, and Meg Bowman was sleeping in her bed under her sheets. It was so peaceful and calmed, until her alarm went off. Groaning, Meg swiped at the alarm in hope to shut it off, not wanting to be up this early in the morning. She put the pillow over her head and continues sleeping.

Around the same time, the blanket was yanked from her form and so was the pillow. "Rise and Shine!" Her mother shouted, waking the sleeping girl up and making her fuming with some madness. "It's your first day of school!"

That was what changed Meg's attitude completely. She had forgotten that today would have been her first day. Several weeks passed since she have ran away from that horrible environment she was force to call home. "Now, you should go take a shower; meanwhile I would prepared your makeup and make pancakes for you."

"Okay, mom," she said getting out of the shower. Since a long night of sleep, her hair was dampened, her eyes were weak and completely tired. Meg removed her clothing and entered the shower.

As the shower begin to wash over her, she have wondered how is all the students are going to treat her. She was so used to endless bullying that Meg have gain an frightened disability for school. Luckily, her parents take her to an therapist who helps her because her parents seen she still has little frights from her old house.

Soon, social services stopped coming over to their house once seeing Meg is treated well and has everything an child needs. Her parents are cool to the extreme; they have highly paying jobs which means she is really rich. Once she gets older and once they entered into retirement, they promised to hand their loans to Meg.

Meg gotten out of the shower and grabbed a t-shirt and undies before she went to her room where she saw her mother waiting with the makeup kits. Meg just couldn't wait until she get to taste whatever her mother have batched up for her. Her mother was an expert cook that won many awards for her cooking on TV actually, which made her more admirable. That is why she love about her parents... in her eyes they are her real parents whom actually care about her.

After ten minutes, she had makeup on and her hair as same as usual. All that is waiting is the good breakfast down stairs. Rushing downstairs, Meg saw pancakes with bacon and eggs on her plate. Smiling, she went over and sat down and begin eating.

Around five minutes, she was finished with the good food. Meg went upstairs and decided to choose some clothing. "So what do you want to wear today?" Her father asked.

"I'm going to wear this," Meg said, looking at all of her top-branded shirts, trying to find out which one she should get. She than saw a black one with pink, purple, and blue symbols over it. On it it said "Girls Are Your Worst Nightmare" with a snake in the middle. Meg placed it on before grabbing some black pants that have a skeleton on it side and shoes that have blue strips on it. Meg put that on as well as she went and grabbed her wallet and stuffed it into her pocket.

Grabbing her top-branded bookbag that her mother promise to have a promising lunch for her, Meg went to grabbed her bike in the garage and went to the door. Meg than grabbed an Nintendo that she can play whenever there's break. Since the house had lots of space and were big, Meg has a gaming room.

"Bye mom," Meg said as she prepared her bike, giving her mom an hug. "Bye dad," she gave him an hug. Although it was slightly early in the morning, Meg wanted to go to the corner store before going to school.

Meg petaled her bike through the sidewalks, greeting people respectfully as she droved her bike through the streets. Soon, she arrived to her favorite corner store and entered. "Sup," she said to the worker.

"Sup, Meg, coming by before school?" The man worker asked.

"Yeah," Meg said. "After all, need something to eat for break and possibly during recess." Meg grabbed an candy bar, one hot chip bag, and a freshed milkshake that she can drink before class. As she put it on the counter and took out her wallet and paid 5 bucks, the sound of the door being opened from behind with a sound, Meg turned and saw a young boy, around her age, going to the chips side and staring at the hot chips that were extremely good. Meg noticed he had clothes like from last years, his hair looking like he haven't combed it, his bookbag was just a weird bookbag trying to look like the real thing but clearly wasn't and mainly he is quiet. "What's wrong with him?" Meg whispered to the worker.

"Not sure," the worker responded, whispering. "He always comes in looking at something like he's going to get it but then goes out. Can't kick him out though because he doesn't do anything."

Meg boldly went up to his side and patted his shoulder, making him turned to her nervously. "You okay?" She asked, concerned for him. She knew to be nice to quiet people because they may have some problems at home.

"Y-yeah," he replied nervously. "It's just I want to get this but my parents are coming out of harsh times right now and I don't have no money."

"That's tough," Meg put her arm on his shoulder. "What's your name?'

"R-Ryan." He said.

"My name's Meg," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," he said with a cute smile that warmed her heart to the extreme. Meg used to give that smile to people around her like her parents during her couple weeks there. "Well, gotta go." He was about to head out when Meg gotten into his way.

She knew she would feel horrible if she allow him to walk out without something. "Infact, grab what you want, I'll pay," Meg insisted, as his eyes went wide. Instantly, he grabbed a chip bag, one snicker bar, and a soda. Meg went up and grabbed onto her wallet.

After the worker told her how much with a clear proud smile in his face, she was given change with her purchase and she handed the bag that with all his stuff to him. "Thank you!" He shouted, leaping for joy. "No one had never done anything like that for me! How can I repay you?!"

"Just do me one favor," she declared as he stared at her with nearly worried eyes, probably thinking she would want cash. "Promise me you will enjoy it."

"Okay," he said as he put the belongings in his bookbag and headed out and went up to a rusty bike beside hers. Compare to her bike, his is just an junky bike but atleast it can still move around.

Meg gotten onto her bike after putting her stuff into her bookbag and begin to make way to school. She had remember her parents showing her the direction to school and actually looked forward to school and don't at the same time because she remembered being bully endlessly. However, she was glad she had just help somebody and the good thing is that someone actually noticed. She headed to her school and locked her bike up, meeting a few shock looks from the other students who seem to be older than her; they stare at her more expensive clothing with even more surprise. Despite being very young, she has clothes better than them. Many had wanted clothes like her, but their parents are either too cheap for clothes like hers, or they were too nervous to because of the administrators always making orders or giving disapproval looks that they didn't want. They tried to get a good stare at her but she ignore those stares and headed inside.

Much more stares were send to her as she entered, but like before she ignored them and continued walking. She noticed them staring at the makeup she had on, her shirt, her pants, and her cool shoes. Meg didn't want to jump into a friendship with some who may try to take advantage of her. She had saw teachers staring at her and her clothes and makeup with some disapproving and shock glances but none spoken to her.

Meg heard the bell ring and headed to class immediately and the once talkative class went silent and stared at her, only for their eyes to wide again like last week. They saw top models clothing she was wearing and smiles form on their faces.

Carelessly, she headed inside and searched for her seat. Meg saw an empty seat and scanned it only to see her name "Meg Bowman" and sat down on the chair. Still, the class were staring at the new student who put her cool bookbag down beside her and grabbed her phone and air pods and listened to something.

It didn't matter to what she was listening to in their point of view. The fact she already got air phones; more or less bluetooth, and a highly paid phone that can do all type of stuff is cool.

Meg put them away and put her air phones away as well. The teacher went inside and decided to do attendance first by a clipboard. Meg listened for her name. "Meg Bowman," the teacher said.

"Present." Meg states.

Seemingly caught offguard, the teacher pierced past a few students only to see his new student. He examined her up and down to take in her appearance. A look of disapproval flashed into his eyes at the makeup and basically everything she was wearing but he shrugged it off knowing that weren't against the rules.

One name caught her interest. "Ryan." Meg turned and saw the same boy at the store raising his hand. What's sad is that he seemingly sitting alone without anybody to notice him.

Soon, the day's lesson were given. Meg frowned as she watch the time go by. Since it was her first day, she knew teachers had to get use to her. After a few hours, she were called to the front of the class where she was to answer a math question:

On the board, it had said two plus two. For someone her age that can be easily qualified as an hard question. Meg grabbed a chapstick and put four as an answer. "Correct answer, Meg. Now this one."

He pointed to one that said five plus ten certain that she were to get that one wrong because every student in the early year of kindergarten couldn't get that.

However:

"Fifteen," Meg said.

Surprised, the teacher allowed her to return to her seat. Meg nodded and head back to her seat infront of the whole class like an boss. She had already earn some respect by the kids in the class. The teacher knew he would have to test his new student slightly higher since she can reach a good level in terms of math.

In all honesty, with some intelligence she has, she shouldn't be in a school like this. Meg sat back down as the lesson carried on. Soon, a fifteen minute break came and the kids were allowed to do whatever they want. So many were surprised when she grabbed an Nintendo and begin playing on it.

The class gathered around her. "Wow, you have like almost everything," one girl said, having a snobbish voice.

Meg weren't used to being surrounded by kids who didn't classed her as a weirdo but it brought joy that she can finally don't have to face anything. She played an game as the class watched and won in five minutes.

"Six and already got an console device and can bring it to school," one nerd said overeaggeringly, pointing at the Nintendo Switch in her hand. Meg ignored him and continued on with her game.

After she didn't want to play, the six year old stood up and went over to the quietest kid in the class that had surprised many kids. She decided to hang out with anybody. "I'm planning to go to a superbowl after school and I'll pay for you, wanna come?" She insisted.

"Uh, yeah sure," he said with a smile.

"Good, meet me after school at the bikes." Meg states as she pulled out an Nintendo and handed him one of the controllers. He was at first confused but she told him how to play.

Kids gathered around as the two kids played. Meg had won the game but yet many kids were surrounding him now as well. Soon, the teacher came back in and procceded with the lesson.

After an hour, lunch came and the youngest class scurried to the lunchroom. They were in a line but all were surprised when Meg had actually decided to get something that is 'rich' from the luxury line. They have to get things free but she is going to that line where you will have to purchase something.

"Yes, I will like two chocolate muffins." Meg pulled out her wallet which like before immediately opened and handed the two dollars over the woman who ran that line. Surprised but taken the money anyway, she smiles and gave her back change follow with what she order.

Meg knew everybody else were at least thriving but that boy, Ryan, seems to be lonely. She kind of gain him some popularity but wanted to carry on their friendship. After all, he clearly has been through much and doesn't come from an successful home life like she does... at least now she does... However, atleast, unlike her whom have grown up for her first five years in an abusive household, he don't have bruises which tells her that he don't get abuse but that he's clearly having an hard time right now.

"Come on, Meg, sit with us," A girl who must be in a couple of grades above her insisted.

"No, Meg, sit with us," a boy said.

"Don't listen to those losers," another girl said. Meg were sure she was the sergeant of the popular table by so many kids being around her. Others would die to sit by her but Meg didn't care about either of them. "Sit with us."

She played it cool and ignored them before heading to the quietest kid in school said something to him from others perspective before the two headed outside. The fact that she's easily accepting a loner kid means they're high chances they can get accepted as her friend as well.

No one had matched her cool style and she have already gain some popularity. In terms of appearance, Meg will easily win against them. For now, she is the most talk about kid in school and even those of higher grades talk about her like she was one of them.

Her new friend felt an sense of pride as Meg continues to walk pass the cool kids. She saw the principal and waved towards her. She saw another female what she guessed is the assistance principal and also waved.

Once Meg turned an corner, the two begin talking. "Seems like our new kid is gaining a popularity, yet is kind and sweet." The principal said to her assistance.

"Most of the kids I have met always love to be in a cool mob, but she seems to wanting to hang out with the quiet ones." The assistance said.

"Her teacher told me that she have manage to answer an question very hard for her age." The principal replied. "We're going to have to test and examined her behavior.

Meg sat outside beside Ryan on an bench. Ryan had the normal home lunch whereas she has an awesome marvelous lunch. The muffin did cheered him up though because of the very delicious taste it had. "Meg, I have a question: why do you seem to be so nice to me?" He asked.

"Because everyone deserve to have a friend in their life," Meg states softly. "It's quite clear that people ignore you and I know..." she bitten her lip. She couldn't let anybody know of her painful past. "Someone who gone through the same pain as you."

Meg had planned to meet friends of both sides; popular and normal, but for now she wanted to start off on a good impression infront of everybody. She had wanted to help bullied and silence people. Ryan have already gain some popularity because he seems to be her first friend.

Well, he ain't bullied... He is just ignored. In her old town, someone being as quiet as he is would get bullied by everybody. Meg have grown fierce and is learning how to fight due to lessons by her father.

After they were done, the bell had ring and they went to gym class, as the rest of the kids gathered up. Meg and pretty much everybody else is glad for this. This was awesome because it's practically recess. When Meg had to run the mini track, everybody were surprised and amazed by how fast she ran. She gotten back in one minute whereas others gotten two up to three minutes.

After another hour on the gym it was time to go. Meg had went to a sugerbowl with her new friend and they had an awesome time. She paid for both of their ice cream and soon they had parted ways and headed home.

Meg locked her bike in a garage and went inside. "I'm back," she hadn't had any homework due to it being her first day of school, but the scent of the good food being made draw her.

* * *

Meg was having dinner with her family. When they were done, her mother took the dishes to the kitchen, and came back with desert which is Meg's favorite, a milkshake.

Meg's father had noticed her silence. "So Meg how was your first day?" Her father asked as Meg continues to shallowed her milkshake.

"Met a kid today who's around my age and is in even the same grade as me," she responded. "When I went to the store, I'd saw him wanting something but he didn't had money for it so I brought it. We have the same class together and after school I have brought him to the superbowl. He seems to be ignored a lot. His clothes are rusty and downrated which remind me-" Meg shivered as she remembered her old life. That life were over and now Meg Griffin... no Bowman... Griffin was a shell and an weak girl but Meg Bowman, has a different journey instead of in another life.

"Meg," Tesla said, having seen the shivers starting to form on her face. "You done a very good thing for that little boy. Many who have money is usually bullying somebody but yet you seems to be a very good person. Also, your birthparents won't be coming around you ever again. For one thing, we have hidden everything from your original life and your parents would be unable to track you. For another, we have guns that we will not hesitate to use should your life ever be in dangers. And another, your father is teaching you how to fight. You can already bold up an fist and strike at a punching bag and cause good damage which is admirable for your young age. As you grow older, you shall get tougher and may have to use self-defense against people in the future."

Meg smiles sweetly. Her new parents are easily more athletic and stronger and just richer than her old parents. They have contacts who would protect her as well. Easily, Meg knew that she would have a much better life and will likely be a very strong person than that fat idiot who dare call himself her father. Meg knew her athletic father would beat Peter down without hesitation, which is why he's teaching her she don't need no man to rely on. They are times where they punished her, not wanting her to be trained as an spoil brat but yet she is taught to be tough.

She have had less weight now. In her new house, she is raised to be treating herself and others like human beings. Her real family would never find her and she will grow up in a peaceful life.

Meg actually couldn't wait until tomorrow. Today was her first day and she is already the most popular kid in the youngest grades, ranging from kindergarten to second grade. By the time, she reach third grade she would easily be the coolest kid in school. As she grows more older, she would gain intelligence and become smarter. When she reach middle school, she would likely already be offer college offers from colleges both inside and outside of this country. Her life is likely going to improve each day and soon, very soon, she shall forget about her abusive life. Her therapist is helping her easily and Meg didn't had to go as much as time goes on.


	7. Chapter 7 - Other Side And Departure

**A/N: I know Meg is in high school in the show but I'm going through chapters I have thought of. There will be skips, but this is ideas where she has an important moment in her lives. Also, Meg is a little different than in the show. You guys will see that later.**

**Chapter 7 - ****Other Side**** And Departure**

Soon five years have quickly past. Meg have been labeled the smartest and most popular and coolest kid in elementary school since second grade. Unlike most kids who have her type of popularity, she's an cool person and doesn't rub it in anybody's face which indeed improve her popularity. As she grows even more older, she gets more allowance by her parents, and always since she have begin school had top model clothes. Meg is literally friends with everybody, including her now best friend Ryan, who also seems to being good since his uncle gotten a business that gets a lot of money. He has an cool personality and the best thing is that Meg and Ryan's parents have met and are good friends.

They also promise to send Meg to the same middle school as Ryan because they never broke up their friendship while other kids are just Meg's ordinary friend. As the last day of school seems to near, Meg seems to be more sadder since she met so many friends as the years gone by. Around an week before the last day of school, Meg's teachers have assigned them a project to talk about it what their experience in the years of elementary school. They can work in teams or alone. Since most of the friends that Meg has known her since kindergarten to second grade, she had decided to work with them.

"So Perry," Meg said as she was whiting something down. "How is your part coming out?"

Perry was a girl as well as is Meg and also have cool clothes. She has light skin, black hair, blue eyes, and is also Meg's second best friend. She too is going to go to the same middle school as Meg. What's awesome is that most of Meg's friends live by her or around her neighborhood and she has all of their numbers so they would call her. Her parents got money but not as much as Meg's parents do.

"I got all of our pictures from the yearbooks," Perry said with a soft smile. "Though, it's quite an shame we're going to be leaving elementary school because we have been here for a long time." Her eyes grown sad as she thought about a few of her friends who is going to move out of town or just couldn't end up in the same as she and Meg is going to attend.

"You said it, my friend." Meg agreed. "But atleast some of us might be staying together until college."

"Yeah, but still an shame." Ryan said as he place the plasterboard down lightly so he doesn't break it or the materials on it. "It'd also an shame that we're going to grow up basically and have to meet kids who we never seen before. But we have cool outfits so most likely we are going to be getting friends fast. Remember first grade when most of the kids higher than our grade level already wanted to be our friend."

"Yeah," Meg says.

"What do we do now?" Meg's friend, Joshuna, asked.

Joshuna is Perry's best friend and have knew her for a long time. He is good friends with Meg and also have those high afford clothes. To be honest, Meg have influence people just because there are rich doesn't mean they should bully those under them.

The bell than ring, and the group who were working on there particular part of the project knew they had to head to Gym period. Well, this is the last day they're going to have bookbags so they leave their materials in a secured room, so they work on it again for the tomorrow and the whole next week of school. Meg walked down with her cool air pods as did her friends with their headphones and air pods. Most of the kids move out of the way as the most coolest fifth grader and kid in school walked past them. Some of the kids in the younger grades will miss her because she would sometimes come around and would read stories for them after school.

The teacher than assemble them into pairs after they dressed into their clothes. Meg were wearing blue shorts and a black shirt. Meg knew how to fight since she trained with her father everyday and sometimes manage to push him back but she never actually win against him since the age groups. She had been the most toughest kid who no kid wanted to practice fight against. Some kids send soft punches so Meg don't be too hard on them. Other kids would learn the hard way of trying their hardest and would get destroyed by her willpower and strength, though each time she always give the kids pats and help them up.

Meg were currently wrestling with a big kid who were twice her side. He send an punch towards her with his glove but the girl ducked and send an punch towards his belly before sending an punch to his knees that send him against the floor. It didn't hurt as bad as it could have.

"Great job, Meg," the gym teacher praised one of her favorite student. She always manage to work out just fine for the last five years and have taken pictures of her every time to show students in the future whom Meg Bowman is like.

Meg is one of the reasons to why they have winned against other teams when they are in the gym. She is practically good at everything and can play basketball, baseball, soccer, swimming, the track, able to do pushups, pullups, situps, chinups.

Meg helped the student up and shake his hand. "Good job, buddy," she said proudly. That is another reason why she is popular and cool. Usually, students whom win is always rubbing it in someone's face yet Meg is different and that is why many kids in the younger grades and teachers are going to miss her.

"Man, you know how to fight," the boy states with a smile.

"Yeah, well atleast I haven't thrown you yet, Bosh," she teases.

Bosh is an kid with blue eyes, brown hair, and mix skin just like Ryan. He is also cool and is one of Meg's good friend. The teacher walked over, "Meg, I need to do several pullups and than run the track, along with you two Ryan and Perry."

"Okay," Meg said as her two best friends and her went to the hanger bars. She was glad that she would have to practice with her best friends since they always enjoy a good race. Well, most of the time, it ain't an race since whenever one slows down or falls, the two others is always there. Meg would usually run the track and win each time and never be that one, but it happened to Ryan and Perry a few times throughout the years.

Meg were doing her pullups and manage to win rather quickly. Well, she is the one who always wins because she takes her studies seriously. She is labeled the smartest kid in the class and that is why so many kids would try to beg her for her answers during an test or something or when they want an bite at her lunch, but yet Meg ignored them or act like she doesn't hear them.

After doing the pullups, she went out and wait for Ryan and Perry who caught up several seconds later. They than begin running with considerable speed during 1 mile. Whenever they slowed down Meg slowed too because she didn't want to leave her friends behind.

Soon they came to an end and went off the track as the other teams finish the race themselves. Meg and the other kids played Basketball. Since her new parents have taught her much, Meg manage to break ankles and send hoops. Boys were surprised due to her being an girl, and to some this is a boy game but she is even better than most of the boys on her school team. They haven't seen her playing Basketball, just soccer, yet she is extremely smart, talented, and special.

After Meg dodged around a few of the rival students in the game, she jumped and forced the ball due the hoop. After, the gym teacher gave them water so they reenergize themselves. Class is going to end soon so they'd needed water so they can finish and go back inside.

It was time to go back inside. In their locker rooms, they grabbed their respective bookbags and begin to head outside due to the bell is bound to ring soon.

* * *

In Quahog, years passed since Meg Griffin had gone missing. The town have only grown for the worst if not already for five years. The Griffins were the most foolish family in town since Peter Griffin would always commit foolish things.

Chris Griffin is in kindergarten now. Since his parents don't have a big budget, he is always labeled as the weirdest kid in class, like his lost sister once was. To be honest, Peter and Lois hadn't expect their daughter to run away from them.

For a time, they wanted to find their daughter, to force her to come back to their home and continued her life with them, especially with the authorities always coming by to examined how they're like and the bills that must be paid.

The house was labeled unfit for their daughter and the reason to why Chris wasn't taken away is because there is no sign of abuse on him so they still had their son.

Chris came home after another day at school, only to find his dad drunked again after a long day at the clan. His mother were in the kitchen, making dinner casually. "Hey, mom," Chris said. "Today, I made an coloring book."

"Wow, that's great honey," Lois said, patting him on the head. "Now go change your clothes and take your bookbag off." Peter came downstairs when he smelt dinner cooking and sat uncomfortably in his chair. Chris ran off at the same time.

"Hey, Lois," Peter said drunkenly. "Is breakfast ready?" He clearly have been spending the whole day with his pals and has gotten wasted. Lois slightly wrinkled her nose. Peter being drunk have always been an problem yet it gets worst everyday.

"No, honey," Lois answered. "I'm cooking dinner."

"L-Lous-Lois, have I ever told you about the time that I've stick this hose against Quagmire's backyard?" Peter asked shamelessly as his head collapsed against the table with drool.

"Yes, Peter," she responded clearly annoyed at the state her husband was in but yet it was clear that she wouldn't ever ditch him because she had love him too much to do that. Yet, the family hasn't been the same after Meg left that one night.

Chris is becoming exactly like his father and would sometimes watch his drunken state, slowly becoming inspired by him. "Good afternoon, dad," Chris said as he went up to his chair.

"Chris, did you thought about quitting school?" Peter asked.

"No," Chris answered.

"Well, just quit school and you'll become like your old man," Peter said.

"Peter!" Lois scolded her fully drunk husband. She than went over to her son and place her hands on her son's shoulder. "Don't listen to your father, honey, you will have bills to pay in the future. You also may have children that will need your undivided attention."

Lois allowed an grimaced to form as she remember Meg. To keep their son from knowing of his bigger sister, both parents removed pictures of Meg, which wasn't hard because they haven't take so many pictures of her. Peter easily forgotten her but Lois found it harder to forget her only daughter.

Sure, she has been slightly annoying but to think she ran away in the dark. She had remember going to Meg's room the next morning after she was _'late'_ to breakfast only to find her missing and gone with her bookbag.

They tried to have Peter's old cop friend, Joe, to find her but yet the search was unsuccessful. Later, authorities came by and treated them like criminals and searched their house. They have been there for two weeks, and saw Peter in his drunk state and all of the beers that were around, the broken part of the house, Peter with his drunk friends and acting like children. The second they stormed in, the Griffins knew they were into trouble. Lois tried to use her charms but yet they seen through her lies and the only reason to why Chris wasn't taken away as well is because no signs of abuse on him like it was on their oldest daughter.

They had threatened to put Peter and Lois into cuffs but they didn't because no charges were pressed against them. They also advised Peter get therapy for his drinking problem which he didn't of course followed. The two of them could have been serving ten years for harming a little kid.

They only wonder what happen to their daughter; she may be dead on the streets because she was only five years old and she couldn't have any better parents like her and Peter, right?

Wrong...

* * *

The last day of school soon came. Meg and her friends finished with their project and got top grade on it. They were quickly at gym with Meg wearing cool gym clothes that is not the a mockery but the real thing that only ones dream for. Some kids have envy her because they don't have parents whom have her paycheck. She have green shorts and a blue shirt.

She been wearing clothes like that everyday but yet kids are jealous that she always has top models things. They stopped trying to match her brand and instead wanted to be someone whom Meg Bowman call an friend.

Meg saw Ryan running down with the ball, with Perry and other players flanking him. "Ryan! Pass!" She shouted. Ryan threw the ball towards her and soon many try to take the ball from her hands.

Meg dodged two girls and twirl around three big boys and jumped, slamming the ball into the hoop. Since they didn't had to do much, the game would so long. Around thirty minutes before class would end, Meg went up to the teacher with an bag.

Since she won't need all of the clothes from her early years, Meg decided to give them up for others who would need them. Some of the clothes are still good and wanted 'till this day and the school is still doing fundraisers and charity.

She walked to her third grade teacher class, who also one of the runners of the fundraisers. Out of most of the teachers, she is one of her favorite teacher. Meg knocked on the door three times and a kid answered the door only to be shocked when he saw the most popular kid in school.

"Sup," she said to the wide-eyed kid and narrowed her eyes as she saw them watching an movie, remembering when she was like them. She entered the class and the whole class eyes went wide when they saw the fifth grader who been the most popular kid in school for the last two years. Everybody bigger brother and sister and their cousin or something like that have always been told she was the most popular kid in the youngest grades.

"Meg Bowman," the teacher said surprised at seeing a student she once teach a long time ago.

Meg went over to hear former teacher's desk, gaining some stares from the younger kids. "Here some old clothes." She declared, putting the big bag down and smiling at the class that she have once been in. Third grade was a good year for her.

Nostalgic crawled up her as she smiled at the class. "Thanks, Meg," her former teacher smiled at seeing her old student when Meg was in third grade. Meg were about to call out when she heard an:

"Wait! Can we have your number?!" A girl called.

Meg stopped and rolled her eyes briefly yet taking an glance at her former teacher she saw her nodding. She saw a group of nerds sitting beside each other, one were looking at her hopefully and she slightly smiled. Going over, she grabs an sheet of paper and pen and wrote her phone number down.

She gave the girl an hug; all of the kids were surprised upon seeing the school most popular kid giving her, a nerd to many, an hug. "Put your name and number on the paper," she said ribbing half out. "I will call you later."

The girl did so, and Meg gave her another hug, followed with handshaking and clapping hands with others, even giving her phone number to others. Throughout the years, people would kill for her number.

"Peace," Meg said. "Goodbye, miss," she smiles and gave her one last hug before turning and leaving the class. She let out an sigh and allowed an few tears to fall. Middle school will be coming for her after this year. She went back to her class and saw them now playing on their electronics with their own clothes in a bag.

Meg begin writing another story on "Fanfiction" and the bell ring as soon as she published the chapter. Meg walked by many younger kids who gave her looks. It was such a shame that she won't ever see some of them again; others she may run into throughout middle school.

Meg gave kids highfives and hugs and said: "Goodbye." Her friend, who was also popular, mirrored her actions. Soon, they got to their bikes and Meg gave her friends who wouldn't be going to the same school as her hugs. Luckily, that was only a very few so mostly she would see her friends in her growing up years.

Meg gotten onto her bike that still was cool and have much qualities since her father would always go down there every summer and pay for improvements.

Wanting to do some wheelies, Meg decided to go to the new park. "Peace," she said to her friends before pedaling to the bike. "Excuse me! Coming through!" Two couples were walking with a child who look to be in pre-k.

Upon seeing her, they gasped as they thought she was about to run them over yet she clicked a small button and the bike glide over them. "Woah, she's cool," the child said over exaggerating as the bike landed slightly away. Even the parents were left in awe themselves as the most popular kid in the neighborhood did some awesome trick like that all.

Meg drove up the ramp and landed on the ground. While she was young, her parents would want her back a certain time yet she had self-defense classes with her father and have more muscles than some adults. Plus, she's in fifth grade so she has to have her own time and independence. Her parents have always got the paycheck and even have life insurance that when they pass or enter retirement she would get their money.

She went through the streets and yet Meg Bowman still had that cool image to even some adults. Meg drove to the park and saw a bike area. Deciding to test her tricks out and perhaps discovering new tricks, Meg stayed for a few hours.

* * *

After evening started to come, Meg came back home. Some had even confused her bike as a cool motorcycle since she can accelerated very fast. No doubt she will make a good biker some day. She's even better than some of them. Meg came to an stop at her house.

The doors to the fence opened, and Meg drove in. She pulled up and open the door with her keys as she gotten off her bike. Entering, Meg went upstairs and remove her clothes before coming back downstairs with a cool gown. She smelt dinner cooking, and instantly Meg ran to see her mother cooking another fine dinner. People at school use to always wonder why she had the best lunches but her mother was many things, especially an good cook. She already taught Meg how to cook just in case she's late from the duty.

"Hey, Meg," her mother said as she ran up to Meg and wrapped her in an hug. Meg returned the hug. She had love her parents so much due to them giving her an cool life and offer her many opportunities. "Hurt to see you not seeing some of your friends again?"

"Yes, I practically grown up with them," Meg states softly, hanging her head down with sadness.

"Well, you have inspired and have one many championships," she praised. "The principal liked you and she already put an high word for your middle school principal so that would be expecting you and may put you in an advance class. Maybe you can skip a few grades."

"Nah, I have rather grown up with other kids instead of skipping grades like an nerd and getting out of high school when I'm 15." Meg deduced firmly. "Plus, what if I'm stared at oddly or way older kids be treating me like I'm one of them? I would barely get any friends because people would think I'm too smart."

"Yeah, you are very special. I know many who would take an opportunity yet you are trying to get through all grades," she said, she was beyond relief that despite Meg is 11, a few months from 12, and is near her teenager stage that she still looks at her for comfort and loves to talk to her.

Meg went up towards her and wrapped her arms around her mother. Oh, she loved her very much. She was glad that she have grown up with these people for the last seven years. They're allowing her to have a childhood and offering her many chances. She has a gaming room which she played a lot. Unlike her former school where she could've remember kids being bullied, the students is actually respectful and doesn't try to fight. Meg didn't had to use her abilities on anybody in the past beside her boxing class, she have never really liked fighting out of sport or for fun, but likely she would defend herself.

At least, her mother and father tried to bring confidence in her and doesn't use her for their own gain. They were kids on TV who was forced into those type of life and has to carry things out. And those kids end up dead on the streets within a week because their parents pushed them. She wonder is her birth parents doing that to Chris, or even wonder do they have another child by now.

Well, it wouldn't surprise her if they want to replace her. Her birth parents really hated her. Meg would have been shamed and just that borning daughter of Peter and Lois Griffin. They didn't even try to find her throughout the years, but she had hope to see them again to roast them and mock them about her life is much better then theirs. Hell, as she grows older with makeup, she basically doesn't need it that much because the clothes and her mother also showing her fashion and her having top branded things. Her parents have very fulfilling lives that she would never had in another life.

Meg Bowman was sure she have a great future waiting for her.


	8. Chapter 8 - Girl Basketball Team

**Chapter 8 - Girl Basketball Team**

13 year old Meg Bowman woke up early and thought about another day of school. She now was in middle school and is in seventh grade. In her six grade year, she already gain popularity and again were labeled the coolest kid in school.

Some kids who were in an higher grade than her were in her elementary school is in her middle school and have already told their friends who were their friends about the coolest kid in elementary school coming there.

What's best is that Ryan and Perry is going to her school as well with a few other friends. After doing her morning chores, Meg went downstairs with a cool top-branded red and black jacket with the word *FEAR!* in all caps on the hoodie with black, white, purple, and brown going down, black and red pants that matched the clothing which had *FEAR* as well. The same applies to her cool red shoes which also had that.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad," Meg deduced as she went to her highly cool bike and gave both an hug. It warmed their hearts that Meg didn't try to completely force them away like other teens would in her age.

Meg went to the streets and petaled her bike to school. Her middle school was blocks away from her home unlike her elementary school which was not that far back in the day. Her bike drive pretty fast and especially with the practice of riding it practically everyday.

Meg pulled up to her middle school which RedHook Middle School. It was different than her old "RedBrook Elementary School" yet they're easily connected. Once Meg gotten there, she had seen both of her friends.

"Sup," she said as she pulled up giving them high fives in which they exchanged. Meg had locked her bike beside her friends but she don't think that would be necessary no more. Whenever someone beside her touch the bike like to steal it, it would automatically scanned them and an alarm would go off and take a picture of them.

"Yo, Meg, I signed up for the new tennis team," Ryan said.

"Wow, what make you do that?" Meg questioned.

Ryan shrugged but smiles. "I have been practicing tennis. Heard they also opened an Football Girl Basketball Team. You should sign up. They are running out of tickets fairly fast and by the end of this year there would be tournaments."

"Yeah," Perry added. "I did because it seems cool. Also, I heard this school won many tournament games and have a gold star. Yet I heard no one had gotten the golden ribbon for 10 years but the blonde or sliver ribbon is basically handed out every day."

Meg nodded as she went up to her locker and put her bag in and locked it. "Maybe I should give it an try," she responded. "But I don't want to feel like I'm special just because I win a silly tournament."

"Oh, come on, Meg," Perry insisted. "You have talent and none of us is getting any younger. Eventually, we shall reach adulthood and those opportunities will be gone. Text me at lunch and if you want to sign up, we would meet up after school."

Meg grinned yet nodded. Since they were in middle school, they have different classes in some periods and same classes in other. Unfortunately, Meg and Perry don't have no same class today like they do have tomorrow. Today is yellow day which meant 4-8 period. But they can see each other after school.

* * *

After school, Meg had her bookbag full of books. But she has two days to do them. Meg can finish them by tomorrow because she has more electives of tomorrow. She went up to the class with her friend and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and she had seen an woman who had an ball in her hand. "We would like to sign up for the Basketball team," Meg declared.

"Perfect timing," the strong woman said. "The list is about to close. Now, we need to test out your skills and since we're practicing try against other teams."

Meg were assembled with her friend and other girls. They were surprised when they saw the most coolest kid in school going for the team. Their friends told them that she was excellent at Basketball and would break ankles. They've heard that Meg had cool clothes and that was confirmed after she switched into cool clothes that were the real thing.

After the ball been thrown to her, Meg went around everybody who gotten into her way. They thought their friends were overexagerring yet Meg easily ran through them. She jumped and look like she was about to throw the ball to the hoop but yet she tossed it ominously to Perry who ran away from their practice members.

Tossing the ball to another team member who also tossed the ball to Meg who was closer to the hoop, Meg aimed the ball and went for a 3 shot. She threw it with much andrelaine and the ball landed inside of the hoop.

The teacher watched with surprise. Meg have clearly been doing this for so long. The enemy team had the ball now and ran down the court. Meg ran up and knocked the ball out of her hand and dodged and jumped to the hoop and landed a slump down.

She had seen good members before not like this before. Meg can make the mighty leader of the team. She ran around the group with ball bouncing up and down in her hand. Each of her partners were blocked, but that didn't stopped her as she ran around the opposite practice team and send the ball into the hoop.

Perry ran with Meg and tossed the ball to each other many times. The two obviously make an good team and is likely best friends since they did show up at the same time.

"Meg, pass!" Perry said. Meg threw the ball to the ground that went to her. She jumped and the ball left her hands and went into her hoop as she landed. The teacher never seen such teamwork because usually one would hog for the ball such as one for Meg's talents yet she is relying on her teammates.

"Now practice is over, you all may dress yourselves and go home." the teacher said walking over to the locker room.

Dressing themselves, they walked out and went into a separate direction beside Meg and Perry for a bit. Along on the way, Meg grabbed her raincoat that her parents place in her bookbag due to the news reporting giant rain today.

"Well see you later, P'," Meg deduced, embracing her friend as she went to her bike and begin driving home. People who walked the streets had umbrella but she had an cool raincoat that manage to cover her. Beside her cool glasses, a replacement to the glasses she had to wear when she was 5 years old.

Well, she did had an high paying family and that is why they have many things throughout the years. Her father would help her in fighting just in case whenever someone tries to kick her ass, although she never had to go into deep into it through school beside boxing classes. Her mother would teach her how to swim and how to cook.

Getting home, she made sure instantly take the raincoat off under the part of the roof so she doesn't wet the apartment. Pulling out her keys, she entered and went to the bathroom and put her solking raincoat into the tub.

"Meg," her mother said, going up to her. "I'm not sure if you are going to school tomorrow. It's raining super hard and the broadcast reported snow is an possibly and there's not way I want you to get sick by the snow."


	9. Chapter 9 - Tournament

**Chapter 9 - Tournament**

The end of the year were approaching yet again. Meg Bowman were excited yet anxious as the year was about to come to an end. The Basketball game is bound to come soon, and it was exciting for everybody.

If the coolest kid going to be out there; more-and-more on the field, they're bound to see it. They were also a little nervous about what school they're going up against.

According to some, the rival team have won many tournaments at many other schools. No one wanted their gold star Basketball team of an school to be taken away from them. The rival time was called Buskfield Middle School.

Everyone was relying on Meg and the girl's Basketball team. Hell, to be honest, the second the coolest kid in school is going to be playing in an game immediately sparked reactions. All of the kids at school instantly went to buy a $5 ticket to see the game's outcome. Many adults are bound to be out there with their kids since the game is to happen at 7:30 and would likely end at 9:00 - 10:00. While this would have spark worriedness had it been on a normal weekday, it was not a big deal due to it being on a Friday and no one cares about the aftermath of an Friday.

Meg shot several hoops with her Basketball that her parents brought for her so she can trained on that Thursday. She were wearing an blue t-shirt and green pants. "Anxious for the big game?" Her father asked, walking up towards her as she landed another hoop.

Meg smiles. She was eager for this game but yet some said that this team cheated yet there was never proof about it. Luckily, Meg's father taught her how to cheat as well and she's teaching her teammates, whom is not telltale and not wanting to be shamed for their school to come so they keep it an secret.

"Yeah," Meg said, a sigh coming as she said that. She couldn't believed she'd allowed one of her best friends to convince her to join the Basketball team but than again, everyone is looking forward to see her moves.

Tomorrow is the big game for her. "I'm sure you'll do splendid out there," her father praised. "After all, you sure did caught many kids wailing before with those tricks of yours."

"You got that right," Meg said. "I can't believe it."

"What is it, my dear?" Her father asked.

"At first I'd regretted running away from..." Meg would never call those horrible parents her family, "those people." She finished. But yet now I am feeling like I've an calling that I have never felt with the Griffins. It's all thanks to you. Thanks, daddy." Meg ran up to her father and embraced him in a tight hug.

He had taught her many things. While many teenagers would hate their parents shadowing them, Meg looks at him for comfort and love which always warmed his heart. He had many boxing equipment and things he is going to eventually give to her when she's grown up. Same for her mother whom is going to give her all of her cars which would also be paid off by them own expenses.

Some parents would not give their life insurance to their kids but yet he is still going to be watching after her even past his retirement and death. That is a long time away though. For one thing, he is just in his late thirties and by the time she reach adulthood he would likely be in his early forties.

She didn't care about the Griffins and hoped that if she ever steps back into that horrible, forsaken town, she would knock on their door and show how successful she had become and than spit on their rug and storm out. Than again, that wouldn't heal Meg's wound and pain from the past.

* * *

The next day, the game in the evening have been an big talk. Meg Bowman would be competing in the game and they all couldn't wait. For those whom never saw her moves before would finally get to experience it for themselves and record it for their friends who wouldn't be in the game. Even the teachers seemed thrill. One of their smartest student would be out there. This did caused little fear because some smart students should be behind the books sometimes and Basketball can injured somebody but yet Meg Bowman ignored them all.

Eventually, the hour came. Meg Bowman's father entered the building with a bunch of shirts. As promised to the gym teacher after him and she came to a compromise because he didn't want her to wear those cheap knockoffs, he have buy "the real thing" which would actually protect the students and deemed acceptable because his wife have planted the school name on it like it was always there. To add more, the team can take the shirts home without comprised. That only made others who haven't signed up wished to join the team but it was already too late.

Meg loved how great her parents are. They always keep an promise and came down to a negotiation. Unlike another man who would have went out drunk and come to the game just to act like he was the boss of everybody else only to embarrass their child, they are supportive and will not allow their little girl to be alone whenever she needs them. Upon realizing her tournament, both of her parents called out on their job and asked for a vacation and wants to see how she'll played and her talents.

The seats were filled with many people from both towns, and Meg were given an opportunity to see the audience. She only smiled as she had manage to scanned out her parents who was there with a flag with her and the whole team due to them coming together a while ago and have managed to get a picture. That brought joy to Meg's heart. Smiling warmly, she went back inside.

"I have to give it to you, M'," Perry said as she entered. "These shirts are badass and would be useful out there." Before the tournament they all have came to an agreement to what color the shirts should be and red were chosen since the other team would be wearing green.

After all, it is called Redbrook Middle School so they shouldn't be hesitant to embrace their school color. Meg hoped to win a picture up there with her team and gets an gold metal which seems to be hard to get but is determined.

"Yeah," another taller girl states. "I can't believe we **can** actually take this home with us. These shirts are better than those hold shirts and what's impressive is that they have good symbols. Like your people are cool, Meg."

Meg sat against in her bench and decided to tie her hair up into a pony tail, deciding she didn't want her hair to risk getting ruin out on the field. "Thanks my mom for that," Meg said vigorously as she made sure it was perfect in her small mirror. "Like they may be living endless jobs, but yet they still know how to do things in style. The school won't know what hit them."

"You got that right," a girl around Meg's size and age agreed. "But the fact that they are giving us seven graders an chance to stand out is appealing as well. Guess that they need more money."

"Well, this school is cool," Meg pointed out. "And has much money. No wonder they have schools connected. But should we win, it would be cool because around twenty years from now they would see our pictures."

Meg have seen pictures from twenty years ago on the walls. This school may be very older yet this city as an whole has better schools than modern schools do. College opportunities are high over here and the best part is that you can get into them for free.

The whistle being blown let the kids know the game is about to be started. The girls ran out, with Meg taking the lead. Since they have practiced this so many times, they knew their position. This would be a long game.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the upcoming school, which have won many games yet one point away from earning a golden medal, is Redbrook Middle School." As the students ran out, most in the crowd cheered due to them either belonging into the school or their kids are in the school or on the track. The other's team side 'boos' but clapped anyway. None of the girls at Redbrook didn't care because honestly, they got more cheers than boos.

"And on the opposite side, the school which have won many games is Buskfield Middle School."

The ball was placed between them by their school's referee since they aren't the challenging team. Meg saw an taller athletic girl leading the team and the two locked eyes. The other girl smiled at the girl whom is 'shorter' than her, while Meg had an determined look in her eyes. She would soon learn the lesson of her overconfidence. After explaining the rules, he threw the ball up and Meg and the other girl reached for the ball but it came into Meg's hand.

Meg levitated the ball in her hand, allowing it to return from the floor, as she ran down and passed the plays. She had to study their tactics and make sure they don't cheat and get away with it. She got her methods. One of the tall girls ran up to snatch the ball out of her hand even should she make contact. From the crowd point of view, it wouldn't be cheating. Easily, Meg collapsed as she made contact.

Now, they were near the rival team's hoop which mean they can easily get a shot. Meg gotten the ball with the other player trying to blocked her attempts. Throwing the ball to Perry, she caught it and dodged around the enemy team.

She look she was about to throw it into the hoop but instead she threw it at another girl. The girl tossed it to another girl whom tossed it to Meg. Meg fooled them and ran back and went for three shots. She threw the ball into the hoop and it landed into the hoop perfectly.

It was now the other team's ball. Meg prepped her self as she dealt with the one whom is trying to block her. She manages to run pass the one whom is dodging her and ran up to the mix skin tallest girl on the team. Seeing her other member's freight at her height, Meg didn't back down and latched the ball out of her hand.

"Thanks!" Meg states cheerfully as she ran down with her team members flanking her. Perry was beside her. Meg threw the ball to Perry. Before the other enemy players and even some in her team can even catch up, Perry jumped and the ball flew to the hoop, earning their team another three.

She didn't even knew how these cheaters won so many games. To be honest, she had face people who is not even that good and they're better than these noobs. She barely even broke a sweat whereas they were sweating and breathing deeply.

The team gotten the ball again. Instead of running and gaining the ball where she can easily get it, Meg decided to be cool and not shamed so much by allowing them to gain the ball. Her team was surprised by her allowing them to gain a shot. Her teammates were surprised.

"Meg," Perry whispered, her voice showing how surprise the girl is with her friend's choice of allowing them to get the ball.

Meg manage to gather them up. "Let's boost their confidence," she declared silently. "Now that we have the ball, throw it to me, I can get us three shots by a false foul. These methods they are using is going to eventually tired them out."

Nodding, the team dissembled and two girls were handed the ball. Meg separated from the rival girl and watched as the girl threw the ball to Perry. Perry tossed the ball towards her, and Meg had to timed this correctly. As the girl ran up, Meg jumped but allowed herself to fall as the girl made contact to her leg. She fallen back and let out a large hissed. Of course it didn't even hurt, but Meg had to make it look convincing.

"Foul!" She heard the referee announced. She saw the girl pouting and storming away. Smiling, Meg look into the crowd and saw her father winking at her, in which she returned smugly. Most of the time, she would play fairly but yet this team has been known for cheating in the past.

Meg smirked deepened as she and her team and the other team assembled around her. She smirks as she threw the ball into the hoop, gaining another point for her team. She have repeated the action two times; the final time, the team have gotten the ball.

The girl ran down with Meg purposely falling behind. She knew her team have gotten 9 points whereas the rival team has 2 points. They attempted a 3 shot only to fail miserably. Meg was unable to hold back her laughter as did her team members.

The taller girl growled and glared at Meg. She clearly was getting annoyed with Meg and her tactics. Whereas that girl's height would have terrified anybody, not the fearless Meg Bowman. Meg barely showed any fear as she shot her a smug glare.

It was now their team's ball. Meg decided to not hogged the ball and tossed it to another girl whom threw the ball by a three shooter. She didn't want people to see her as an hogger. Now they have 12 points. The anti team clearly didn't practice as much as Meg and her team did otherwise they wouldn't be getting so much two shooters or continues missing their shots. Many times, the cameras were pointed at her and she knew that she would perhaps be a big talk about earning her school a gold metal.

The rival team called for a timeout so Meg, Perry, and the rest of the team gathered around her coach. "Well done Meg, girls, you all are doing fabulous but I do believe they're going to switch their tactics."

"Let them," Meg said. "We have to allow them to gain a few shots to get overconfident so we can get three shots." The coach nodded with agreement at the smartest and most athletic girl on the team.

The coach was right: they have switched their tactics in hope to catch the girls offguard and now they're gaining more points. Now they have seven points over Meg and her team but they seemed tired and more exhausted due to them giving an hard time. Meg stood back and allowed everybody to make it look like she was tired by the mock breathing out loud. As her team passed balls to each other, Meg stood in the back, and her team knew exactly what tactic she was using at that very moment. Meg watched as the other team managed to practically destroyed her team.

Now it was time to act! Meg easily ran through the track, caught the ball from a girl on her team, and earn her team three shots. Although they were all having fun, they want to have their picture on the wall so they're aiming to send the ball to Meg who gain three shots and only a few two shots. But still she allowed other players to gain a few shots, such as Perry to assured they were all having fun. Nonetheless, the game would end soon but it soon came to a stalemate as the game was tied.

As the game carried on, to place this nicely, they were being absolutely destroyed by Meg's team. This was so unlike the real Basketball games where they have four rounds, you only get one chance. Soon, Meg were given the ball as she walked down and stood infront of the hoop. Her team was cheering her on as she took a second to glance at the scoreboard to show that the enemy side is tied with them. They all knew if she miss, their team is bound to lose but they have to finish the game. She had to gain one more shot and they would win the game.

Meg nervously bit her lip as her whole town cheered her on, including her parents. "Meg! Meg! Meg!" She heard the audience cheering. With adrenaline and pressure burning through her bones, Meg aimed the ball, not wanting to miss this shot and let her team down.

With one mighty yelp, Meg jumped with such willpower and strength along with the adrenaline and pressure still burning through her systems. She threw the ball, the air coming with her, as the ball left her hand and flew through the air slowly in a dramatically way.

The audience's eyes and faces traveling with the ball, determined to see is the ball going to make it. As it all came back to full speed, the ball made contact inside of the hoop perfectly.

Meg closed her eyes as silence fallen for a minute. For an second she had thought she would miss due to the long silence. Cheering ringed out, and Meg smiled and saw everybody cheering her and her team. Pouting, the other team literally marches off the court as Meg's team surrounded her.

"You did it! Meg!" Perry shouted.

"We all did!" The co-leader of the team added. She was almost as good as Meg but yet Meg have practicing Basketball for years and have outmatched many times.

"Right! Hip Hip Hooray!" Meg started, her team joining her as they literally took off the one whom made the most shots off the court. She easily was better than some of the ones on TV and would likely get better as the years passed.

Most likely, they were all taken a picture of with the ball in the hand because she'd saw there was someone outside of the court continuously and constantly taking picture and since some time a ball was in each of the member's hand they most likely gotten an picture of it.

The referee walked over with an camera, "Say cheese." The referee said with a proud smile. Perry couldn't get the feeling that something is missing and it added on when she had seen the ball. Abruptly, she stopped the referee which shocked the referee and ran over and gotten the ball and threw it up to Meg, whom is holding the ball firmly up in her hands. They all did with wide smiles, and the referee snapped an picture of the girls whom holding Meg. Full of pride and honor, Meg knew she had gain some respect today for keeping the school Basketball team in check. Also; since they have won, they get to stay home for all of next week which means they have several weeks left.

Sitting in her chair, Meg checked over her messages only to see all of the kids in their group chat constantly praising her and Perry and anybody else whom is in her group chat with Basketball emoji, which is practically all of the kids at school. She had started an group chat with her fellow students at the school when she had gotten a lot of popularity because everybody has a phone at school.

Meg grins as she replied: "Thanks for y'all support. You guys are real ones." Than she changed her clothes back into her normal clothing which is top model pink pants and a green shirt along with an awesome supreme jacket and raised her hood.

She walked up to her parents car. "Mom, dad, I couldn't done it without you." Meg states hugging her parents. Her parents opened the car door, and Meg gotten into the car like an boss.

She had notice stuff were resting around the car. Bemused, Meg glanced at her parents. "Mom, dad, what is this?" She asked.

"We're going on a trip for an bit;" Tesla told her with a smile. "Since you have only three weeks of school left, we don't want you to not feel like you wouldn't be awarded for your successes. We would be gone for three months. Here's an blanket." She tossed her an blanket in which she caught and wrapped around her.

Although she have enjoyed that game, her energy was low now. Meg had decided to text her friends, telling them that she would be leaving for a bit. Likely, no one that are adults would make such an big deal, due to Meg being one of those kids who comes to school every day.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Past

**Chapter 10**** \- The Past**

Meg felt pride as she ascended to the bikes area. She was wearing white airphones that stick out. Locking her bike like an boss, she ascended up the stairs to her high school. She is now 18 years old. Unlike her Elementary School experience, all of the kids at her Middle School are here due to the kids wanting to be with her as her friends. Even seniors find her cool and wants to hang out with her. Literally, Meg is not only the coolish senior but the most popular kid in school... again. This was just almost the middle of the year.

She's also very smart and intelligent which is why she is basically in college due to this school being magnet and Meg have been offered chances. She agreed to the best one due to it offering much more chances in the future for free, and the school been satisfying her needs. Her school years were smooth and calm as she was getting closer to the end of the year. Honestly, time seem to be going fast.

Around her neck was a laner with a picture of her in the Basketball game a few years back, the ball in her right hand as she seems to be pushing it down with fake speed from photoshops making it look all too real. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black hair.

Meg went inside and walked up to Perry's locker. She removed her airpods that she have just brought that came out like one day ago. "Sup, girl," she said, handshaking her friend. "Where's Ryan?"

"He's coming," Perry states before shooting her an teasing smirk. "Why don't you ask him out? After all, you two have been friends for years and will likely be the most cutest couple."

"Shut up," Meg said, a blush coming onto her face at her friend's assumption. "After all, me and him don't see each other like that. Plus, I have plans for the future, like taking my driver lesson test pretty soon. Also, I'm not too worried but my mom continuously warned me not to get into a lifestyle of drugs."

It wasn't a big thing at this school at the very least. All of the kids here wants a fulfilling life, and not invested into getting into drugs that would ruin their life. Another good thing is that the boys are avoiding to get a girl pregnant. Or anything sexual that can ruin their life all at once. This school is strict on that, and all kids are not going to risk it.

Sure, kids can hug and possibly kiss in the halls because nothing can stop that... not even the guards even if they wanted to. But they knew their boundaries and restrictions, so really the principal didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah, I hear you," Perry said as she place her headphones on. They weren't as cool as Meg, but still good for a person who didn't have much of an paycheck as Meg and her family has.

Just than, someone ran up with fast speed. Shocked, Meg saw her best friend since kindergarten standing there. He was wearing a black jacket with a symbol "J" laying over the pocket of her jacket.

"Heyhaveyoutwoheardaboutthefieldtripthatiscomingout?"

Meg and Perry stared at each other. "What?" Meg questioned, shooting an stare to her friend who was equally confused.

Seeing that they were confused, Ryan slowed his pacing of words. "Have you two heard about the field trip that is coming out?" Ryan inquired. "The teachers were talking about going to another school name: James Wood High School, in Quahog."

Instantly, Meg were clutching her head as she fallen back. "Meg, are you okay?" Perry asked, noticing Meg in pain, as Meg remembered her birthparents at that horrible place.

Feeling the urge to throw up, Meg turned from them fastly and ran to the bathroom and gotten to the toilet and threw her breakfast up. That town has been an place where she never wants to take another step back into with those horrible people.

She had faintly remember her birth father's friend that lived next door with that red polo shirt and blue pants. At the age of five, even she thought he was weird. But it was safe to say now that he was a sex offender and likely molested girls.

Meg went out and washed her hands and saw her friends staring at her with concern. Knowing that her past that still, once in a while, hunts her 'till this day must never be revealed, Meg finally answers. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said hoarsely, the pain in her voice clear. Her two friends clearly didn't buy the BS but shrugged it off as her being sick.

* * *

Meg have been dysfunctional all day. Since she had heard about the field trip from her friends, she currently wasn't as active. Now, since this was 5-8 period day, she was currently in her eight period, sitting down in front of her computer. Her friends and fellow classmates were all worried about her since she always been an talker but she have been quiet lately. Lately, she just been on her headphones whenever the teacher allows them breaks and free time. Now, Meg is in her computer class, finishing assessments that she hadn't been able to finish.

Meg stiffened when she heard her teacher. "Alright class, there is an field trip that is coming up." The blonde hair female teacher declared just as Meg finished her last assessment. Meg looked at her clock to see it was 2oclock which means school is bound to end in 30 more minutes. Meg than turned back to her teacher. and saw her handing papers out to each of the students in her class.

As soon as her teacher gotten to her desk and place the paper on it, Meg closed her eyes as she silently begged that it wasn't what she think it was, only for her eyes to go wide.

On the permission slip, the word "Adam West High School" were on top of the sheet, and lines where her parents can sign were all over the bottom. A shiver crawl onto Meg's body, and her bones froze as her life seemingly left her face. "Ewwww!" She heard an girl exclaimed. "My cousin's friend goes to that school and call it absolutely disgusting! Everything about the school is nasty!" It wasn't long before the whole class were talking about the school.

The teacher sat back down with a slight cringe. Normally, she would reprehend the students in her class for being rude but by the look on her face, she didn't seem like she'd wanted to go herself. No wonder it's such a low price.

"Who would go there?" Ryan asked his best friend who sat beside him. "Search online and you would see the rating of that school."

Meg frowned as the class went quiet excluding the whispers from very few students. The field trip would be in two months. Suddenly she remember what Ryan had told her about online. Instantly, Meg use the mouse and went to a new tab and searched up Adam West High School, only for her eyes to go wide. It have only half 1 star and she use her mouse to levitate to the reviews, only to see horrifying reviews that she had never seen before in any other schools she looked up:

"My daughter gotten jump there by girls."

"The staff is horrible and is disrespectful."

Meg saw many reviews similar to those, until she came across one and read it.

"My son went there as an freshmen and was abducted and gang raped by five girls who was sophomores. They had record him being raped by them and crying for them to stop and put it all over the internet. Before he was taken out, he was laughed at and nearly killed himself. When I confronted the staff, they merely shrugged it off that I have pressed charges and luckily won the case. I had to send my son to therapy for help and he is still frighten this day. This school is horrible and for those who is watching over this review never go/never send your child there."

Meg flinched at that one. Males being rape was not reported a lot, but clearly this school has a bunch of problems. What's sad is that as she continues to go down, she have saw reviews similar to that one where boys and girls were being raped or beat up; some were even by the same genders. In some cases, the victims haven't won the case which send her into depression. She would have to take a picture of these reviews and warn everybody. Meg did just that and put it in her group chat, commenting, "Be careful if you go there."

In seconds later, she have received many replies saying: "Thanks." Even kids in her class were on their phones immediately thus her text. Meg frowned as she saw all the replies praising her, even teachers were replying to her and praising her for warning kids who may be caught off-guard.

At the thought of possibly being send to that school had she stayed with the Griffins, a shiver form on her features. That school possibly would have done many things towards her, even if she was an girl because there's more reviews on boys beating up girls. She really wished she had reasons to sue that school because her parents gotten good lawyers but sadly there is no chance or proof. She had really wanted to save all of those poor kids who may be innocent in that school and put those popular kids in shame.

Grimacing, Meg instantly had an thought as she have remembered parts of her family. Making a new tab and closing the old one, Meg decided to searched up: "The Griffins" for some reason and saw a picture of three people at first. Meg saw Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, and Chris Griffin, who grown older from the last time she had seen them. The fact that they're basically all over the internet is surprising for the young girl. She then went towards Peter's profile and saw many cases that he have gotten away with somehow. Same for Lois, and even Chris. They have robbed, mugged, rape, and all these type of cases. Chris had the least with mugging and robbing but he was just a kid for some. Meg then went to relations and saw family members. She saw the name Brian Griffin and clicked on it only to see a standing dog with a beer mug. That was surprising, and not normal especially with a dog standing on feet like he is human. She then clicked out and were surprise. Her heart froze and all of the confidences and successes from the 11 years before seem to have left her with a single blink of her eyes. She had felt sick and her head begin pounding with sweat as she let it died in. So those disgusting parents have another child...

She said two words:

"Stewie Griffin."


	11. Chapter 11 - Slight Reassurance

**Chapter 11 - Slight Reassurance**

Meg petaled her bike home one day and went to the kitchen for dinner. The past month, Meg have been quiet and haven't been the same as she once was. She seems to having a bit of a silent streak at school, due to Meg being told to answer a question and she didn't.

Meg's stomach growled as her mom cooked. For the past month, she have been sick and had even been called out from school a few times. Her grades also started lowering slightly since she seem to enter a deep depression. Meg have been trying her hardest to actually forget her abused past but it have been a challenge for her. She had been spending nearly 14 years being given presents, receiving high praises, and had a greater childhood then most kids dream for. She have grown up with a wealthy family and had a fulfilling childhood.

Sadly, no one understood her. Meg had continued to be quiet and her parents fear they had done something so they gave her space, so the silence continues.

Meg knew she shouldn't be giving her parents who raised her for the past 12 years this treatment. "Mom, dad," she said nervously. "I have a field trip in four more weeks."

"Yes?" Her mother asked, sensing there was more then this.

"It's to Quahog, Adam West High School," Meg stated, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I never thought I was going to go back but it seems like my past still hunts me."

Her father patted her gently on the shoulder. "Perhaps fate wants you to confront your past," he assured. "You can't run from it forever, dear. You have to stand up for yourself. You cannot allow this to hunt you."

"Even should my real parents find me?" Meg questioned.

"Meg, your real parents won't find you," he said affectionately. "Even should they do, you know what I have taught you. Plus, your teachers would be there with you and you have our number."

"Yes, dad," she said as she took out her permission slip. "Maybe I should go and try to push aside the trauma and fight against it."

"There's my girl," he said, touching her on the hair softly. Plus, Meg doesn't claimed the last name Griffin no longer, and now is clutching Bowman. "Also, after I got home, I saw something in the mail." He pulled out a paper and showed it towards her.

Immediately, the topic of Quahog was gone from her mind for a minute, and now she was interested into this new topic. Grabbing the paper, she looked down only to see an A with a email paper. Opening it, she was shocked to see a driver license with her name, picture, and date of birth on it.

She have been so invested in her problem she had forgotten she have taken a driver lesson and test and passed it with flying colors. Well, her parents did also taught her how to drive since she was 15 since they knew she would passed.

"We have one more present," Meg's mother stated. "Follow us." They leaded her out and her eyes went wide when she have saw a red color car that have clearly gotten a lot of modifications; it was top branded and possibly cost a lot of money.

She hadn't seen this when driving up with her bike. She'd guess a mechanic drove it up since her parents are just that rich and have earned themselves a great living. Meg looked at her parents, and they nodded allowing her to run and open the door and getting in.

"It has many modifications," her father told her. "For one thing you can switch the top, and for another it can be change between a four seater and a two seater with one hit of the button."

Meg watched as her father hit the button and the chairs behind her seemingly went in. He hit another button and the roof from the top went down and showed the sun in replace.

"I love it," Meg says joyfully and saw a very tiny package on the seat beside her. She picked it up and opened it only to reveal car keys. Putting the key along with her chain that only consists of her house key and the mail key which have a different color so she won't be confused.

She gotten out and ran up towards her parents, "Thanks, mom, thanks dad." She gave them both hugs, really loving them for giving her much a kid can wish for in 12 years. "I can't wait to drive it three more days."

Since the weekend is coming and tomorrow would be Saturday, it would take three days before she showed her friends her car.

* * *

After getting her clothes on with her bookbag, along with her headphones, Meg decided to match with her car so she was wearing a blue and white shirt, pant, jacket, and shoes. Her parents have told her that she would have to get gas on the car every five days because the gas was high. So on Friday she placed her bookbag in her car seat beside her, hop in the car and prep the vehicle, taking her keys out and putting it on the lock cylinder with the other keys, such as mail or her house, or her locker in her school, leaning on the side.

"Bye, mom, bye dad." She said towards her parents.

Driving to school was a honest blast. As Meg came to a stop at her school, she gotten out receiving awe looks from the kids around. Meg driven up and came to a stop at the parking lot. Fellow students were surprised at the car she have now gotten. Meg's hand was on her stomach however, as she was unsure about going to school. Her parents tried to tell her to stay behind and not go in school, but she insisted that she can go.

She felt her phone vibrating and picked it up from her pocket, only to see her best friend text message, _"Meg, where are you?"_ Ryan asked over text. She had told her friends about returning to school.

_"In the parking lot,"_ Meg responded as she put her phone away and walked away from her car, taping a button that close the car and locked it fully, so if anybody try to get any ideas.

"Wow, Meg, you have a cool whip," a senior stated, as she had gotten out of a car herself. Meg noticed kids were now checking over her cars. Luckily, she didn't have to be so cautious out here because security guards be out here and watched their cars.

"Thanks," Meg responded.

Meg showed her ID to the security guard whom nodded with approval looks. Just then her two best friends came up towards her along with a squad, Meg smiled and leaded them towards her car.

"Woah!" All of the students exclaimed, even her friends, were surprised at the car. They knew she was popular and had much money, but that car is easily the best car there.

"Funny thing is that if someone tries to steal the car, they would instantly get profiled and locked in the car and the cops would come," Meg declared, earning gap looks from the surrounding students. She was glad that her father have gotten a security code on all of her mother cars and on her car since it would catch attempted thieves.

"Wow, Meg," Ryan said with awe. "You are truly outdoing yourself." She was glad that Ryan were one of the first supporters. As the years passed, Ryan is one of her friends who she cared deeply about and would be supporting of her.

"Yeah," Perry agreed. "I too passed the driver lesson test but my parents are taking a bit to get me a car." Meg nodded, ignoring the kids who is begging to drive them around, and walked inside of her school with her best friends.

As they did, the bell ring, and they headed to their first period which they had together and sat beside each other. "Alright class, before I begin, I would like question if anyone had gotten their permission slips."

No one stood up because no one had wanted to go to that horrible school, until the seat creaked, and all turned their attention to see Meg Bowman coming forward with her permission slip.

Gasps erupted from the class as the most popular kid in school placed her permission slip down against the desk. She had been odd and off lately but some couldn't lied that they didn't lost that Meg Bowman didn't finally lost it. Being in high school they were many options then in elementary or middle. Like transportation, it can either be best or car, and since Meg now got a car, she would go by that instead.

Her influenced affected the other students as well, who immediately gotten up and turned their slips in. Soon, the whole class were forging their signatures of either their parents or just put their own name, since most of them are legally young adults.

* * *

After school, Meg went to her car. It was still taking some getting use to at not riding her bike no more and instead is riding herself a very impressive color. Meg pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door.

"Hey, Meg, wait!" Ryan shouted, accompanied by Perry who both had shocked looks themselves. "Why do you want to go to Adam West High School?"

"I had rather be from another school and shaming those kids then being in a class, learning old materials I learn anyways," Meg said, making her two best friends staring at each other. "So how are you guys going to get there?"

"I'm still thinking," Perry states.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed.

Meg allowed a smile to come onto her features. "You know, you two have been my friends for years, so maybe I can drive you both of you there and back. My parents has gotten a deal and we just have to wake up a hour before and I can come over to your house and pick you both up and then perhaps go out to eat and than go to school."

Ryan and Perry were both clearly surprised by that offer given by their friend. "Really?" Ryan asked, his mouth opened with clear shock. "We can't travel with you. Meg, I don't know. It would be too much gas."

"Too much gas?" Meg repeated. She stared at her friends for a minute then let out a laugh. "You honestly think my parents won't give me money for my own gas. Plus, our parents know each other and I rather us traveling together."

"Can Joshuna come?" Perry insisted. "His parents are best friends with my parents after all and you known him since fifth grade, Meg." She nodded, but had a smirk on her face.

"Something tells me you have a crush on him," she teased as she started the engine to make noises, further teasing her.

"Meg!" Perry scolded her friend. "He is just a friend. Beside you known Ryan since Kindergarten. Surprise you two aren't dating." Both Meg and Ryan blushed at that. They had heard people in school pairing them together and yet they were always humiliated by it.

"Whatever, gotta go, but text me should you two want to go with me," Meg replied, trying to play it off cool without showing her embarrassment. The brown hair girl drove off, deciding to go home immediately.

Still deep in Meg Bowman's soul, memories started to come towards her. A frightened sad girl at the age of 5 who was abused by her family. A girl bullied at the few weeks of school and none of the teachers clearly didn't liked her for no reason. Although Meg Bowman didn't want to accept it, she knew the truth deep down: Meg Griffin was slowly starting to make surfaces.


	12. Chapter 12 - Abused Child

**Chapter 12 - Abused Child**

Stewie Griffin was driven back home by the dog, Brian Griffin. To be honest, Brian was the only one in the family nice to him. Stewie is always treated like trash due to Chris being the 'perfect' child. Chris always get what he wants, yet Peter and Lois abused Stewie.

Stewie was an intelligent child, but sometimes he wished he can just escape. Not like anybody would care if he just leave despite him being a toddler and going to Pre-school.

As the car came to a stop at a red light, Stewie had thought about what he have done wrong. At one time he was to be a evil child who cared about no one but himself and desired for world domination and wanted to kill Lois but then as he grows more older he lost his edge.

Stewie still was a smart child but he had only one friend in the family and that was Brian. But he always felt like somebody was missing. He had hope he would soon be saved from this pain, or he won't be able to take it any longer.

The green light came, and Brian continue driving. "So um," Brian started a conversation. "How was your day?" Stewie silently groaned, knowing Brian didn't really cared but he did felt sympathy for him.

"A kid went blind today," Stewie told him.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Nothing." Stewie responded.

He knew that no one would care. This island was low value, the people in this town was retarded and stupid and always make dumb jokes, like Peter. Apparently, you can kill somebody and get away with it. Their wasn't even professional people in the government.

That, and a abusive family, really brought him down. The fat man would beat him endlessly, the vile woman wouldn't do anything about, and Chris is utterly dumb and retarded. Like Peter and Chris is similar in so many ways.

As the car pulled up, Stewie and Brian entered the house and, Brian went to the kitchen to get some beer most likely, while Stewie went to his room. On his way, Peter ran up, grabbed him, and slammed his face into his butt and farted on it making him cough.

Clearly not caring about the boy, Peter laughed and ran off. "Damn you." Stewie whispered bitterly as he went inside and saw his room. He use to have much inside of his room, yet he loosen up over the years due to growing older.

Stewie was soon called down for dinner by his mother and his mother holstered him into a chair albeit roughly. "So how was school today, Chris?" Lois inquired softly.

"We have done many cool things today;" Chris said.

"Any big news, champ?" Peter asked.

"No," Chris stated. Then he remembered what the teachers have been talking about all. "Beside the fact that the neighboring school would be visiting in a month. They are full of rich families considering the school is highly paid."

"How paid?" Brian asked.

Chris turned to the dog, "Like a few hundred dollars." He said. "They said that this school is important for our findings."

"Wow, well I'm pretty sure your school will get money," Lois assured as she ate a bean off of her plate. That wasn't really true considering this town is very broke. To be honest, this town was possibly the only town everybody wanted to avoid. Beside her father, Carter Pewterschmidt, everybody else is considered poor and only glad to actually be living in an apartment.

Peter hoped that his son can smuggle some money by one of those losers, "Chris," he said. "Try and stole some money for us. We can buy all types of things."

"Whatever," Stewie muttered but to his luck no one seem to hear him. He have grown soft because he wanted to have a different future then being like this family; one where his father drinks too much, his mother always making advances on young men, and where Chris gets whatever he wanted. Despite Brian being the only nice to him in this family, he always want to be behind a woman's legs.

And there friends was even worst!

Quagmire is a hungry men that would rape young girls and wanted to get with Lois. Joe was an official jerk who clearly uses his power as a cop to get what he wants; the best crime he can solve is someone taking candy from a baby. Cleveland is just... there making jokes that's not even funny. Bonnie is a clearly a sociopath who is trying to kill her husband. Donna is a clear child abuser like when she beat Chris that time - not saying that he didn't deserve it.

Everyone in this town is freaking crazy, and most don't even have a successful life. Stewie had felt urges to get up and finally escape from this absurd place at last, but yet for some reason he didn't because there is no where he can go.

Plus, even if he has recordings of the abuse from a secret camera he installed in his room that show Peter or Lois beating him or talking him down. The bruises on his body is also proof, but not like the court system would listen to him. He's too young to get a good lawyer. And he's just a baby.

He needed somewhere to live for 18 years of his life. Brian would try to stop the abuse but it only get worst each time. Drunken Peter is worse then normal Peter too; and Stewie sees that part of the fat man more then he should have seen.

"Its going to freaking sweet!" Peter exclaimed so loud that the whole kitchen seem to shook. "Those losers would be in tears and they can't do anything about it! Chris, we have liftoff! You would try to steal money from them!"

"Do you know the school's name, honey?" Lois inquired.

"Yeah, Redbrook High School," Chris told his parents. "Seniors and juniors are to come."

Stewie finished eating and managed to escape from his high chair. Silently, he went upstairs and slammed the door shut. He wrote a note. He was just that smart and intelligent.

"Please somebody help me. My family abuse me. My father would beat me endlessly. My mother would join in the beatings or sometimes forget me whenever I need her. They favor my older brother more then me. I need help. Please somebody, anybody who sees this note. Help. I have bruises and bumps and recordings of them abusing me. It can be a movie."

Stewie didn't knew why he was writing this but he was tired of his family mistreating him. Sometimes, he wished he was never born or born in a different family. He wished someone would shield him and keep him safe from this ruthless endless violence.

As the baby put the finishing touches to the note such as his address and his full name and secret email, Stewie opened the window and threw the note out. He sighed as it flew through the wind. He had a computer that he have build sometime ago.

Stewie watched as it went down and watched as a dog chew it up. He knew it was useless and rescue would never come for him. Little did he realize that his life would change forever and that someone would reach his message soon enough.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Day Comes

**Chapter 13**** \- The Day Comes**

The weeks passed and soon it was time for the field trip. Meg waked up one morning and grabbed her materials. She wasn't looking forward to going to her hometown today, but she was sure that her birth family wouldn't find her. She couldn't allow fear rule over her emotions and feelings, not wanting to be hunted and having to look over her shoulder as an adult. She has one more year left already and then she will become an adult. Would she have to look out for each of her surroundings and fear that those who abused her as a little kid?

Meg did her makeup after she took a shower, which didn't take that long since the years had developed her into a pretty young woman, but she wanted to wear her lipstick today. Then the 18-year-old girl made herself breakfast which was bacon and eggs, knowing that there wouldn't be time to wake her parents up and say goodbye. She knew they'd needed the rest since they were getting older and have to retire soon, but with the much money they have made throughout they'll have fair enough money. Her parents always looked out for her and gotten her many things, so she can live a dream life. Meg knew the streets wouldn't be very busy this type of hours, so she would likely be able to get there earlier.

Meg had the current top model clothes as always; black pants, a redshirt, and a mix sweater of the two colors with white lines going across that said Gucci in the middle and black and red shoes which had a symbol. Utterly, she is matching today since she didn't want to be seen as just another kid despite her being seen as a MEGA cool kid. She placed on her bookbag which had her assignments that she has to either turn in or didn't have time to finish them. She had rather not take work from the other school which would likely be full of little kids questions. Never had Meg been so frightened of going to a Field Trip, but she would be out of town and going to Quahog.

Meg finished her tasks by grabbing her headphones and phone and played a song and locked her house door and went towards her car. Realizing that it is kind of creepy as it is odd to be out here very early, Meg never lowered her defensive until she gotten to her car and even kept the roof raise when she got into the car since she didn't know what crazy people may be out here at this time. At that moment, she was glad that she went to sleep a little bit earlier than the previous day since had it been like this every day it would have been hard for her to stay up and it still was kind of a struggle.

Meg left her property and decided to go pick up her friends. First, it was Ryan and then Perry and then Joshuna. With her friends there, she felt a little bit safer but still had the roof of her car raised. Ryan laid soundlessly against her car door, sleeping soundly and it was kind of hard not to burst out in laughter for her, but he would not hear the end of this one. She couldn't fully blame him though. It was a long drive however. Perry was on her phone and Joshuna was trying to keep his eyes open.

Oh, how much her friends changed over the years and so did she. They have all grew up and had developed into young adults. Sooner or later, they would be in College and then working paying jobs and eventually go into retirement themselves. Sometimes, she missed Elementary since there weren't that much worried about reaching adulthood and as a child she was free. Meg finally came to a stop at the parking lot and parked her car and went to the new Subway. Seeing that they were opened, Meg went in with the others. Ryan continues to have trouble standing up and clearly, couldn't wait until they get back in the car so he can receive much more rest.

Meg grinned as their subs were given to them. She took the ham and cheese. Perry had the turkey sub. Ryan had the meatball sub. And Joshuna had taken the roast beef sub.

As they have eaten and decided to take it slow, Meg had talked to Perry who was the only one fully energized, Ryan and Joshuna were both too tired to talk or eat so Meg decided to keep their cubs for them later. "Hey, I send you a meme," Perry says with a sly giggle. Meg looks at her messages and saw her having a picture of Ryan asleep. It took all of her power to not burst out in uncontrollable laughter. She could easily put on Instagram but Meg wouldn't be that evil, will she? Then again, there was that time when she had fallen into a pool with her clothes on and he took a picture of that and send it on Snapchat and Instagram.

Deciding that payback is in order, Meg placed it on her apps that deals with Social Media. Instantly, she got messages of laughter emoji and even memes of people's own. Well, she has gotten so many followers so that is easy. To be honest, this is the first time she has felt like Meg Bowman and not like a shell of a girl who she once was and who she could've truly been had she went down a different path. Life has been full of happiness for her for the past 14 years, but those five years before were full of abuse.

* * *

Meg followed the bus from behind. They have met up at the school and seen some seniors gotten onto their arranged school bus while other students are taking their vehicles. Buses were dirty most of the time due to nobody taking much effort in cleaning them up, so Meg was glad about her having a car so she doesn't have to ride in the car. Kids were envy about her having the top paid car but Meg didn't care, for she has been used to tiny bits of criticism and hate. She has learned haters are going to hate.

"So Meg," Perry started. "Why do you think the principal choose this school as our field trip?"

Meg shrugged. "I had heard it was because of funding reasons. Yet, we could have gone to another school but this school is downright ridiculous. I had rather go to a school that at least have some respect for people and have some sort of dignity. Reviews I had seen were horrifying."

"Heard it was because other schools were taken," Ryan piped up. "They had legit been turned down. Sadly, this school is depending on us for money but they better keep their hands away from my money."

"I'm not giving my free money," Meg said, "this school better prove to impress me if they want my money. I put money into useful things, not for those who would attempt to take my money."

"You're right," Perry agreed. "If they touch my wallet, they will learn a new meaning for my fist."

Meg smiles as she stares at Perry and let out a low snark chuckle. Perry has never been known to the one who would fight somebody. She was always a peacekeeper, then again they are in a wealthy peaceful school, and Perry knew martial arts. Besides the fact that each of their schools doesn't like violence unless its training and practicing, they have barely ever encountered bullies, but they are very serious about bullying. They have both been against each other in boxing classes, and Meg always has a slight struggle of defeating her. Yet, they were almost best friends and trusted each other since Elementary School.

The rest of the ride was silent as they continued driving to Adam West High School. Although everyone looks determined to face school, Meg felt the past hunting her and seizing on her. She was not sure if she would win into her parents, but she knew she has to face the past before adulthood. If she does not, she may have everything in her life; money, a job, and have everything. Meg really wanted to bring a firearm with her but she did not because that means she is still afraid and not ready to face his past.


	14. Chapter 14 - Bad First Start

**Chapter 14: Bad First Start**

The sun burned the car that Meg was driving but she sinks into it. After a drive of at least two hours, Meg and her friends arrived at the school with the school bus consisting of other kids at the school. At first sight, the duo; and probably everyone else on the field trip, knew this school was hell at first sight. It was called James Woods High.

Meg was hesitated even about leaving her car behind and was partially tempted to take the firearm that her father brought for her some time ago. Though, she knew the consequences of taking firearms. Still, you cannot get arrested for taking a firearm if you feel the need to take one, but she decided not to take it. Knowing this school, they may try to take it - not the authorities, the kids. Meg decided to take a taser just in case. She can see kids taking some sort of harmless weapons; not as big as firearms, but like batons, and even one kid taking a taser. Teachers didn't reprimand because they also didn't trust this school.

Meg placed her taser on her holster and placed her jacket over her body, so no one can take her wallet but in arms-reach. Meg also secured her wallet with much cash she needs. She knew these kids would try to take her wallet for a cruel prank because this school is horrible and would try to take her stuff for money. She was still tempted to bring her firearm but decided to console it, for they may mistake her as a school shooter. Her parents have taught her how to shoot when she was young.

Sure they don't teach her to hunt for sport but she knew how to disarm someone without much of a blink. Meg knew how to sniped too. She was glad that she had run away that night when she was abused. If she stayed, it was a possibility that she would have gone to this horrible school every day and never learn as much as she did. She remembered her parents favoriting her younger brother, despite being a baby, and likely he is older now. Meg didn't know about him and looked at every corner nervously, hoping that nothing would remind her of her past, and when she did see streets that were either of faint memories or not remembering them lowly, she was relieved.

Meg locked her car and place the roof over it, wanting to not allow students to hotwire and steal her car. Upon first sight from teachers of the other school, they shot her shock looks and wanted to likely get their greedy hands on her money.

* * *

As they wait into the school auditorium, most of the kids were starting to get bored, while the teachers and Principal Shepherd was silent. Most started to pull out their electronics recording devices and either started to record, watch something such as a vlog on Social Media, or just playing some sort of game with their classmates. Nevertheless, those activities soon got boring. The school needed funds and was desperate to call one of the schools in the fellow town so they can get more money.

Soon, the doors opened and students begin walking in quickly. It was clear that none of them wanted to be here and just rushed into the place sooner in the hope to get out of here sooner. Each of them checked their chairs carefully and some even pull out sprays and washed them, not wanting to sit down but having no choice.

Chris scanned each of them, wondering who his victim would be. He wanted to go after girls because they are weaker than boys in his opinions, yet none of them seem to be the exact right target for him and his parents.

When the doors opened, and each of the students turned and saw a girl, with black pants, a redshirt, and a mix sweater of the two colors with white lines going across that said Gucci in the middle and black and red shoes which had a symbol. Utterly, she was just matching much better than the other kids. She has the top modern clothes that many kids. Each of the kids already wanted to approach her to introduce themselves to her; but they knew they couldn't or they will be some consequences. She also has strength and some muscles, showing that she has some muscles. Some boys were drawn to her and want to ask her out just to get money.

She possibly has much more money then Connie D'Amico. All that can run through Chris's mind was:

_"Jackpot."_

Chris was sure he can convince the girl to be his friend by acting nice and steal her money easily then leave her with nothing. That can shame her. If only Chris knew it wouldn't be that easy...

* * *

Meg looked around the school and saw that it was full of dirty things. The gum was on the seats and wall. The chairs look half-torn. And most of the kids were money-hungry slobs. The 18-year-old girl decided to be careful while in this school. At that moment, she was glad that she had brought her taser with her. If any student tried to take it or any of her possessions, she would use her abilities to shorten them all in any manner. Then call her parents and put them on speed dial to report these students.

By the looks on their faces, Meg knew they were poor and desperate for some money. She also noted that most of the students were trying to act like they were rich and were putting on clothes that are so last year. The 'rich' students make the low paying students at her school look like millionaires. It was so humorous, and Meg had to use her serious side to not burst out laughing and rolled on the ground right then and there. She bet they love rubbing it in. Why do these losers thinking rich is cool and poor is not? They are not rich.

Sure, she doesn't hate the poor and been known to help them in the past, but they shouldn't lie about being rich. It only makes the real rich kids mock them, and makes it worst for themselves at the end. She noted a few rich kids in the crowd out of the other schools and rolled her eyes. Bet they are the worst students in the school. She especially glared at one of the girls who sit beside another girl, and a few other boys.

The girl wore a purple shirt that showed her midsection and red pants and yellow hair with earrings. The other girl wore a blue shirt and blue pants with a rubber band and brown hair. Meg mentally pumped her muscles, secretly vowing that she will have to watch out for these two. No doubt they are bullies and think they run the place. At that moment, Meg was glad that her father taught her al of what he knows and teach her how to fight because no doubt she would have been a victim in school instead of one of the toughest kids in school. She now matches her father in terms of fighting and could easily slam girls. She was going to become many things when she reaches adulthood.

After cleaning the chair she was going to sit beside along with her friends, Meg begins to sit down, not wanting to meet new friends.

During the meeting and introductions, the students from the other school already knew this was going to be a bad school. As the introductions came to an end, the students rushed out and some started talking to each other.

Meg decided to play with her gadget, trying to past the time lamely. She noted her friends and everyone was taking pictures of this school, just to find ways to roast this school. Already did most people she followed have posted something bad about this school. But instead, Meg decided to passed and not mess with anybody, because she knew the school was junk.

"Um hi," a voice said.

Meg sighed and turned around to see three girls. Two were light-skinned and one was dark-skinned. They looked like they were nerds. Meg didn't want to meet new friends but she decided to play it nice and give them a chance. Besides they hadn't done anything to her. Most of the students noted that their MEGA cool kid was talking to three nerds. It was mainly from the kids in this school. Likely, they are used to students being rude and turning down lowered 'rank' students. No doubt did she have no cool things she would have been bullied in this school, but Meg has much money and wear modern days thing. She did makeup since she was 6 after all, due to her parents. Meg has been the MEGA cool kid but she was also cool and warm.

"Hello," Meg replied politely, a smile inching on her lip.

As much as Meg can roast them as other popular kids would just for their clothing and how they are trying too hard, Meg has a cool personality and will not bully just for her money. She is going to start with much money but she is not going to act like she is over the world. She likes to be friends with people all of the time. She noted they weren't matching. Her parents raised her around money but not to be a bully. That is why she is such a smart girl and will not allow anyone to bring her down. Soon, the crowd of the other side surrounds them, hoping to see how the popular kid of the other school to hurt these girls.

"My name is Ruth, they are Patty and Esther," the same girl said nervously, noticing the kids all gathering around, wanting to see how this would end. Meg can easily embarrass them with all of these people and make them look embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Meg," she greeted herself, not able to wait to show how different she is with the other popular kids.

"You got some nice clothing," Patty said.

"So we would like to wonder if you want to go to the playground?" Esther asked.

Meg nodded and looks grateful that they got straight to the point, already making her choice about what she should do. "You three, walk with me."

The students were stunned, including the three girls, and surprised that a cool kid was walking with some nerds except the ones who grow up with Meg. The fact that Meg Bowman, a MEGA cool kid, was hanging out with three girls were stunning. These three are not the cutest girls whereas Meg has many accessories and is a rich kid. As Meg walked off with those kids through the halls, some students begin to try to engage conversation with her; but she purposely ignored them for many reasons. For one thing, they only want to stick out and act cool. For another, they just want money, but Meg is going to keep her promise about not giving them any money unless they impressed her.

As they walked through the halls, she noted that not many teachers are around. "Hey you!" A voice said, and she turned to see two girls and two boys. Meg noticed that those boys are jocks, but the jocks from her school can easily destroy them in a game when they wanted to. He noticed it was the same girls from earlier. "Why are you spending time with these three losers?"

Again, a crowd begins to surround them. Meg frowned as she looked between the crowd. She had a feeling that these four are going to try to put her to shame. "What did they do to you?" Meg demanded, coming to their defense, and standing against the bullies. Meg had run into one or two bullies in the past but they don't start anything with her. Mostly, they have some sort of problem at home and she even befriends them and teaches them to be nice. A few lazy teachers came out and even looked at this confrontation without acting.

"They are losers and don't have money like us," Connie D'Amico said bitterly, looking at the girls threateningly. She always bullies them every day, but now a kid somewhat cooler then she in a few kids' opinions befriend them.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Meg demanded, glaring at the taller girl, not bowing towards her and becoming a bully as well.

The whole audience was shock and everyone looked at them, wondering what will happen again. Most kids would have consumed the coolness but not Meg Bowman who never amount to bullying.

"Who are you talking to?" Gina Resedes hissed, standing up for her friend, and glaring at the girl.

"You! Being cool is one thing! Being a damn bully is another thing! You two can't even talk! You sluts look like you got those clothes from the street!" Meg retorted daringly, putting them to shame, and making them look bad in everyone in the crowd. "A damn baboon looks better than you!"

Gina lost her patience and send a punch to one of the girls, not at Meg though because she wanted to show her how easily they can be humiliated. It looked like they were about to punch Patty because she wears glasses. Instivinctly, Meg reached out and grabbed her hand, twisting her arm, causing a crack to form and kicking the girl back.

Meg gave her phone to Ruth and pulled up the camera, "Here record it." Meg declared, tapping the button, eager to place them on social media. The two boys looked like they were about to attack Meg, but other jocks from her school came forward, silently daring them of what would happen if they try anything. The jocks were smart enough to know what would happen to them if they attack Meg. At that moment, she was grateful that her friends and people she known from her school came forward to help her.

Meg then gives her wallet to Ryan who places it in his pocket, since she knows he would never take her money and completely trusted him. Then she returned her attention to Connie.

"Fight me, bitch," Connie hissed, getting in a fighting stance which Meg instinctively returned.

For two seconds, Meg and Connie remain like that, sending a few jabs and mock punches at each other as the crowd gain around them, eager to see the victor of this battle. To think, in a twisted other life, Meg would have be amounted by bullying by this same girl.

Irritated at the lacking of the preparing fight, she threw a punch at Meg, who ducked in a second before the punch could have made contact and return the favor sending a punch to the back of her head, causing her to fall back. The fact that these teachers of this school are not intervening and vouching for Connie to win this battle just shows how lazy this school is. That is one reason why this school was bad and doesn't have a good education. It was so complicated why people would run a school if they cannot teach students discipline and respect. Meg was so glad her parents taught her how to fight or she would have not anticipated that movement and been able to fight at all.

To be honest, the punch that she'd just send barely had momentum. Meg can slam her down without any struggle if she wanted to. It was humorous. Meg decided to make this a real fight to test her abilities.

Gina grabbed Meg from behind, trying to give her friend an advantage. Meg used to this because her mother and father taught her that when she was young. She headbutted the girl, causing her to fall back and grasp her eyes. Connie moves to punch Meg again but she missed and was punched in the face by the girl. Meg sends a punch under Connie's chin, her attack causing her to fall back. Connie recovered before Meg could have attacked again, but everyone noted that Meg was fighting on the defense and letting them make the first attack. A snarl came from Connie's lips and she send a punch to her stomach, but Meg kicked her in the leg before punching her in the cheek.

Seeing that she was stun and also seeing a way to defeat her, Meg hit her in the stomach with her shoulder, before she grabbed her by her hair and kicked her knees, causing a loud pop to form from her ankles, before grabbing Connie by her hair and slamming her to the locker. The only reason why Meg hadn't seized the chance before was that Connie could have recovered and caught her by surprise. Gina ran up and punched at Meg, but Meg grabbed her arm and slammed it into the glass of the fire extinguisher, causing the glass to go all over her hand and blood to form. She let out a wild scream at what Meg did, but Meg slammed her over her shoulder, causing the bully to hit the ground.

Then she rapped her on the back of the head, sending her into a deep unconsciousness. Not finished with Connie, Meg grabbed her by her neck and begin choking her, able to see the work she had done to the bully; the girl's eyes were bruised, her lip was bleeding, and her forehead had a gash across of it. Meg held no regrets nor remorse for them. They are bullies, and likely gave the same treatment to other innocent students.

"Mess with me or anyone again," Meg threatened dangerously, making her choke and squirm in the hold. Connie tried to resist and get out of this hold but this effort was soon useless as Meg tightened her choke hold. Meg begins bringing her closer and glaring daggers at the defeated girl. "And I will kick your ass again. You may bully kids because they are too afraid of you, but at the end of the day, you are just a little bitch who tries to act tough around the 'popular kids'. Come to my school and try to beat up the nerds and they'll slam your ass without much of a struggle."

Connie tries to hide away from the recording phones and stares at Meg pleadingly. "I'm sorry." She apologized somberly, seeing that she was defeated and was humiliated.

"Oh look, she's apologizing and crying like a little bitch!" Meg laughed, placing her in front of the students for all of them to get photos and laughed mockingly at the bully. Usually, Meg wouldn't have done that but this girl tried her. Now Meg stood over Gina with one of her feet on top of the girl's head, with her hands around the girl's neck. Everyone took pictures before lowering her. "Apology accepted." She tested one of her senses of humor which only increased the laughter, having got that reference from a movie she watched a few years ago.

Finally, she released the girl and allowed her to hit the ground with a thud. Satisfied, Meg grabbed her phone and rewatch the videos. This was the first time she fought somebody. There have been many times in the past where she fought with somebody, but it was all but practice. Today, the adrenaline was real from within her.

Meg grabbed her phone from the girl like a boss who just saved the video. She knows those girls won't bully somebody as long as she is here. They thought because she was hanging out with nerds that she was weak.

"Now let's go," Meg said carelessly, not at all caring about the girls. They were bullies and wanted to make her their bitch. Now they are her bitch and they won't mess with her. She humiliated them and those bullies would be all over the internet, likely becoming memes. Not craving fear, Meg known she had earned some respect and fear today. She didn't like bringing out fear into people but they would now leave her alone. Her father always said 'If people cannot respect you enough to leave you alone, they should fear you.'

Meg glares at the teachers who looked like they were about to say something to reprimand her. "Say something to me and try file for lawsuits against me, and my parents will be down in this school in a heartbeat. And unless you want lawsuits, you will better leave me alone." The teachers backed off and moved away, none wanting to stand in front of the court of law. Now Meg has inspired fear in others.


	15. Chapter 15 - Attempted Thief

**Chapter 15: Attempted Thief**

Meg did not feel bad about her actions. They were bullies and they got what's coming to them. They better leave her alone from here on out or they will suffer the same fate. As she took her new friends outside, Meg sat down on the grass since it was much cleaner than the bench and begin taking out their writing materials and begin working. The girls were surprised about how much knowledge Meg knows. Not only was she popular, kindhearted, and cool; she was also smart and passed the intelligence of most adults in this town. Probably even the Mayor himself. The school Principal was probably not as smart as she is.

Ruth, Patty, and Esther decided to ask for help among the girl and she helped them with their quizzes and homework which was complicated for them. As two hours pass of staying with these girls, she finds herself liking them even more. They are somewhat weird but Meg is kind to them. She never shames somebody or roasts them for their attitude. Whereas most kids' popularity is usually trying to just stick out and having the brains, Meg's intelligence was not to be questioned. She is going to become a smart young woman someday. Meg is one of those kids who don't allow the popularity to come to her head as many other kids do. She is the smartest kid in class, passed each of her exams throughout the years, and is going to certainty miss school soon.

Throughout the years, Meg liked school and sometimes wish that she stays as a child/teenager so she can continue helping others. It is a big world out there though and Meg wants to travel and continues living her life to the fullest. She wants to learn new things; she wants to meet people, she wants to learn other languages, she doesn't want to stay in one country and just stays there for the rest of her life, she wants to continue to learn. Her successes and acknowledgments from her childhood would help assure that.

"Meg, no offense, how are you smart?" Esther asked, snapping Meg out of her thoughts.

Meg smiles softly and stares at her. "You think because I'm popular, I am not smart." It was more of a statement then a question, for Meg has met people who were surprised by her brains share.

Even if she'd stayed with the Griffins many years ago, Meg knew she would be smarter than the rest of her formal family. She can only faintly remember their outlines by either her pathetic orange hair mother, and her brown hair dimwitted father. The Griffins were a distinct memory from her now, being someone of a dark past, those people who could've ruined her life if she stayed with them. Her entire childhood could have been full of abuse, neglect, and assault. She can only hope those people never come back to her life ever again for their mistreatment of her.

"Well, yeah, many cool children is not usually smart," Ruth said pointedly, staring at Meg with a frown.

To their surprise, Meg begins laughing endlessly, finding that assuming. Meg understands that they thought all popular kids were just aiming for standing out in the sunlight. Not Meg. She never really even cared about popularity, all she cares about is real friends and getting to know people. The only reason why she was popular is because of hee personality and fashion wearing. Honestly, Meg knows most people won't betray her like Perry, Ryan, and other kids; but some tried in the past.

"Not all of us cool kids are dumb. Most kids are smart but they choose to act dumb just to stick out. See, that Connie chick and people like her are going to regret acting dumb when they're older. My friends and I always keep our intelligence first because popularity is just an illusion when you are older. Bosses will not offer you because of popularity and standing out." Meg explained until she got a text message on her phone. "My mom is texting me, I will be back in a second." They nodded understanding and Meg turned and walk away with her phone, going a corner to read her phone.

**9:40:**

_Hello Meg, how is it?_

**9:41: **

_I had a problem with a bully, but dad's training helped me out and beat her down. I met three new friends who seem cool. Still, though, I am cautious, not about them but this school. The teachers are dumbasses and so lazy, not scolding the kids for bullying. This school needs emergency help but some kids stick out in the crowd. Not each of them is as bad as each other._

Her mom seems to be reading it with three dots for a second before beginning to type.

**9:43: **

_Yes, very good, bullies should be beaten to the ground. You stick your ground, never let it down. Never jump to conclusions about people because of a few bad eggs in a bunch. I'm so glad that we didn't have to send you to such a school like that. People like them should never be able to work. Why would someone be a teacher or work in the educational system if they are not going to do their job? If the school tries to get you into trouble, call me and we'll have the best lawyers down there in a heartbeat._

Meg liked it when her mother gives her advice. Meg was not always the right person so she has to mainly go to her mother for wisdom. Her mother never beats her beside a few scoldings in the past, but that was quickly resolved. Instead of being that natural teenager who rebels against her parents, Meg is one of those who still look to her parents for advice. Whereas her father gives her muscles advice, her mother always passes wisdom and love. Meg is so grateful that she didn't stay with her birth parents all of those years ago. If she stayed with them, she probably would have never gotten a chance to develop as well as she did. She would never get friends or any wisdom.

**9:46:**

_Yes-_

Meg was unable to continue as instincts kicked in. Someone was sneaking up on her. She dodged a blow from behind, grabbed her taser, and stun the one who tried to knock her out. Her phone dropped to the flooring the process, but she was able to pick it back up, glad that she had a black case and screen protector with her Sumsum. Otherwise, she would have been taking this to the court of law. Meg never liked how thieves mess with her. She saw the boy on the ground weeping with pain at being stun. Her wallet was in his hand, and cash spread across the ground. He had blonde hair, a blue shirt, black pants, and white and red shoes. She had gotten a good look at him once or twice, but refuse to engage in conversation with him. Now, she knew he was a thief.

Meg smacked him in the face, the momentum was clear in her smack and she held the taser in her other hand. "Who the hell are you?" Meg demanded angrily, cracking her knuckles, feeling the urge to slam this boy down as she holsters the taser and snatches the wallet.

"Chris," the boy replied after a moment, seeing that this girl can pound him in one second. He quickly realizes that he had made the wrong decision of going after this girl.

Meg growled lowly, swearing he had heard that name before, but was still outraged that a dumbass would target her and try to steal her wallet. "We're going to the principal office and you better get into trouble or we will be pressing this to the court of law. You attempted to assault me and almost broke my phone, so you better hope this dumbass school will do something about this." Meg hissed, like an animal, baring her teeth and feeling the urge to slam him further. "You attempted to steal my wallet! You better hope you didn't take any money or my money ain't missing or your parents will have a few problems!"

Chris's eyes grew fearful at the thought of his parents having to repay that. His father's plan of him getting them money had failed. This girl was no pushover like others he'd met in the past.

She had a feeling things are about to get worse.

**Arthur's note: I love cliffhangers, do you all? **


	16. Chapter 16 - Aggressive Outcome

**Chapter 16: Aggressive Outcome**

Meg was highly pissed as she slammed her fist against her temple, feeling the urge to pound someone because that big brat tried to take her wallet. If there are no consequences for the boy, she'll text her parents and assure them to put this school to shame. She'd known that they'd known people who will destroy this school and take out a lot of money. It was their special lawyers and special friends who know people. This school would be a mere shadow of what it once was. She'll also sue the parents because with someone as his intelligence, which is clearly pretty low, that the parents likely put him up to this.

As soon as the two sat down in front of the principal who looks rather bored and clearly not caring for his students, Meg growled at the boy beside her, then turning to the principal with narrowed eyes.

"_Sir_, one of your students tried to steal my money," Meg sneered violently and darkly, cracking her knuckles, clenched her jaw, and gritting her teeth.

Chris frowned but then had an idea, "I don't know what she's talking about. I just found the wallet on the ground and wanted to give it to her." He lied carelessly, making Meg glared at him coldly. "She came up and pounded me. She is so mean!" Chris was now lying through his teeth, smart enough to know what would happen if they're in trouble.

"Liar!" Meg yelled bitterly, wanting consequences to come through for Chris, but doubting that will happen now.

"Chris is not the best student in the school, but I'd see through the cameras that you'd pounded a kid. You are clearly a bloody troublemaker." Principal Shepard said bluntly, trying to avoid a bad reputation to come onto the school.

At the mention of his name, Meg went to a stop, almost as if she is having a flashback to a distant memory. This may have been her long last brother, but she is stronger than him for having athletic parents. She can feel the demon inside of her corrupting her and taking control. Now, she'd wanted nothing more than knocking this pathetic principal down for not doing his job, and the kid beside her for lying. If it was the three Principals she had in each of her schools, the facts would be looked into and investigated.

They don't want potential bullies or school shooters or anyone doing drugs and smoking by high school. It wouldn't be that surprising if each of those things and more are in this school.

"Bullshit! Fuck the cameras! Fuck you!" Meg Bowman snapped, standing up and beginning to pace the desk before slamming her fist down on the table, almost breaking the wooden material as she glares directly at the layback principal who's not doing his job right, ignoring the shocked look on his face. "Stop with the bullshit and punish your student, or I will have a riot break out to your school that will cost you a lot of funds for you not doing your job, you dumbass principal! I don't give a fuck about how he's a good student in your eyes! Why the fuck do you have to make this so damn difficult? Hell, why the hell will the head of this state will hire someone like you! For him trying to steal my money, I will embarrass this school and make it worst then it already is! Now I see why this school is failing and has a very low rating, it's because your pathetic teachers and a dumbass principal like you!"

"Y-you have no evidence, young lady, so you can't do a thing," Shepard stammered, trying to undermine the girl, him and Chris not knowing Meg was recording the confrontation, nor them expecting for a child to speak back against one of the heads of the school. Meg had expected this because this school was clearly a bad school which is why she place a recorder on herself silently on her chest. "Listen, I'd call his parents and perhaps you can explain it to them." He didn't want this violent girl to do massive damage to this school.

Meg surprisingly grinned viciously, almost like a criminal from a nearby movie that looks like they had won. "Do you wanna bet?! I will just get in contact with all of those people in the ratings and we'll take it to the authorities! Do your fucking job right or just quit being a principal because you are honestly the most pathetic principal I ever met! I don't know why the school board even hired you because most of the students in my school are smarter than you! I wouldn't even be surprised if you didn't go to College!"

The principal was shocked by getting called out. Sure, most of the students get tired of him as a principal, but this one is bold enough to stand up against someone who has higher authority. She even fought Connie D'amico and her friend, meaning that this girl got some dominance. In reality, she looks innocent but can lose her patience in a moment.

It was so silent that you can hear a pin drop.

Suddenly, the doors opened from behind, and in walked two adults, a male and female. The male was wearing a white coverup button shirt with a black belt and golden symbol and brown shoes, his hair also being brown, and him wearing glasses. The other wore a green button-up shirt as well but with blonde pants and pink shoes. In short, Meg's parents destroy them in the style of fashion. But silently, Meg knew that they're none others than her parents that she'd run away from all of those years ago by them being on the internet.

Mustering up her courage, Meg stood up and walked up, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know which one of you put him up to attempt to steal my money, but he tries it again, my parents will be down your throats. And before you try to say your bullshit about you'll punish him and that you didn't put him up to it, I don't believe your ass."

Lois swallowed nervously as she stares at the girl, not liking the fact that a rich kid, especially a girl, place her hands on her son. "Listen, young lady, we humbly do apologize. But you shouldn't have touched our son."

"If he hadn't tried to steal my shit, that wouldn't have happened!" Meg defended herself, clenching her jaw and biting her lip, preventing herself from lunging forward and knocking this woman down. Even being at least 20 years younger, Meg can kick her birth mother ass now with years of having better parents. Her parents have trained her into not a fighter but someone who can defend herself. If she had stayed with these people, Meg would've to endure endless bullying and mistreatment since they need someone to beat around. If they tried that in this time, Meg would knock both of them down without much of a struggle. "If you were a better parent then maybe that brat wouldn't try and steal my stuff! I wouldn't be surprised if you did abuse your other child, you dumbass!"

Lois was appalled as this girl threw facts towards her, spitting at her mess up parenting. While many of the fellow people in town agreed that she was the worst mother in the world for seeing how she'd treated her infant son, no one dared to throw it in her face like this teenage girl. She had felt the urge to slammed her down and start a confrontation to prove her woman dominance, but she looks to be tough and can possibly win against her.

It was quiet for a second before another voice spoke up, that being the form of Peter Griffin. "Wow, you're hot!" Peter exclaimed, amazed how a young chick can easily beat his wife even when she has those cute clothes on, but her yelling makes her more adorable. Little did the man of the house realized that this was his long lost daughter.

Wrong thing to say to the furious girl currently.

The demon inside of her took over, adrenaline and a vengeful look coming across her features. Either it was the sight of her abusive birth parents which brought back memories to her very young childhood, or it was something else taking over, nothing was able to stop Meg from lunging forward and slapped him across the face before kicking him in the ribs with her stronger leg, causing the fat man to shout in surprise and agony, tears starting to pour like it had when Brian bit him a while ago, but the momentum was much more painful. The guys would laugh at him for crying after being slammed and humiliated by a girl. It all seems to be a blur and the attack looks like it'd come before it even happened like in the movies.

None of them saw it coming, but they had saw the retreating form of the furious girl before the door slammed close, shaking materials in the office and causing many of them to drop, some even breaking as soon as they'd hitten the floor. Lois and Chris can faintly remember how fast the 18-year-old girl moved, and Peter couldn't even remember when she'd lunged to him. Usually, one would see someone about to attack, but the girl stormed up quickly and blindly. At that moment, Shepard was glad that she didn't attack him, but silently he was even frightened of crossing her path. The Principal was not even scared of Connie who is much taller in stature compared to her. Their eyes fell back to the weeping man's sight where they had saw a huge pink mark across his cheek, caused by Meg Bowman. They knew they'd forced her, but each of them was intelligent enough to know that there was something more... more personal.

**Arthur's note: Ending it there. Originally, I was going to have Meg lunged towards Lois out of blind rage, but Peter deserves to be hurt. While this is an alternative timeline from a teenager who was bored in his room, I'm thinking about making ANOTHER Family Guy fanfiction where Meg becomes a boxer and leaves her family. It's finished but I'm not sure if you guys want me to publish it now or after this story is over. I'm also not sure if you guys want me to show this Meg's life in college after the drama is over.**

**But that other story will be published soon, I'm giving you guys a choice about when, however. I might even publish it after this chapter if you guys say so. Star Wars is fun for me, but I like going into other stories. ****I love stories when Meg snaps at her family, but sadly, I haven't seen any for a while. I hope that more of Meg's stories will be uploaded in either the near future or... how about now? XD**

**See you guys soon.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Comfort From Friends

**Chapter 17: Comfort from Friends**

With hatred burning in her heart, she'd stormed out of the building and ran towards her car. She had attacked her birth father out of blind fury, remembering his antics against her when she was very young. She had missed the old days, the days where she would play with her friends without echoes of the past, the way she would've continued to change people and get more popular. Back in elementary school, things were so simple, so warm, so refreshing.

Now, 13 years passed since she'd seen them, some friends gone to other schools, some friends becoming different, but at the end of the day; under that cool Meg persona was a Griffin Girl who would've been hunted by her family hunting her down and dragging her back. Meg still had dreams of that happening and would wake up in bed and go on her computer to work on a report for an excusing herself to stay away. While it doesn't happen as much as it did in her first 4 years with her family, Meg had frequently have problems.

Trembling, she attempted to stick her key in the lock, but it couldn't go in. All Meg could do is collapsed her head against her hands, allowing tears that she'd never shown for years. Meg wished she hadn't been born as a Griffin. Even after years of being a Bowman, she was still a Griffin and had their standards, her tears hitting her hand. She had tried again in sticking her key in and finally managed to stick it in, but someone latched onto her hand and grabbed the key and pulled it away.

"Meg, this is not the way to go about this, I know you're hurt," Perry said, holding her key, not allowing her friend from doing something reckless. From beside her, Ryan had his arms crossed, staring down at his friend.

"Perry, Ryan, guys I need to end it all, I'm not the same! For years, I have been a fraud, but in the end, I am a girl who'd run away from home!" Meg bellowed, realizing that she'd exposed the truth of her past, feeling the anguish burning through her. "I have never told you all about my past! Before I went to your school, I was a Griffin! I was from this state! I was abused! If I hadn't run away, I would've grown up in this town! That boy I had beaten down was my little brother who my parents always side with!"

Suffice to say, her friends were shocked. Meg had never been asked about her life behind the age of 5. Even though she did, they'd caught several grimaces from her whenever she was touched at elementary school.

"Meg, you're not a Griffin, you're a Bowman," Ryan said, placing his hand against her shoulder. "Without you, I would have never gotten friends and probably wouldn't be accepted in groups. Without you, we would've never met amazing friends throughout the years. Those people are not your parents, and they'll never be your parents again."

"Listen, Meg, let's take a little drive around town, go calm yourself down," Perry offered, realizing that her friend is hysterical currently and that she had a very dark past as a very young child.

Perry had been trained to drive with her parents so Meg trusted her with her car. Not saying anything, she scooted herself over and planted her head on the steeling will. Hopefully, there's an ice cream parlor or something that can refresh the friends. As they'd hoped in the girl, they drove off.

* * *

Meg was lucky that she'd allowed her friend to drive, she might've done something either stupid or suicidal, two things that she would've regretted as she had laid on the deathbed. Besides, she is not in the state to drive; not after seeing her parents again which brought back very painful memories that she'll do anything to forget about.

They had managed to find an ice cream parlor but none of them trusted the guy running the business so they'd decided to drive a little bit out of town, hoping that there's one leading to Redbrook, but still not far from the state. Luckily, there is a restaurant where they immediately stood up from their seats and walked in. Meg had felt a little bit better at being far away from those people at the moment but she has to confront those people someday and reveal herself.

For years, Meg had wanted to laugh in their faces, gloating about how much she had grown into a better girl, giving them pieces of her mind, showing them pictures of trophies that she had win throughout the years. However, when she came across them, she had just snapped and kicked her birth father in the shin and stormed out, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. In some way, if there is a way to gloat without breaking down, the Bowman girl would do it, but she is doubtful that it will work... right now.

That bloody Principal made her want to kick a wall and Meg never lost her temper. She'll humiliate him and get vengeance, but the stubborn ass was probably scared of her as it is. With him around, more stress was built at the sight of her birth family, making it feel like it was his dumbass fault. Meg had wondered what would have happened if she had stayed with the Griffins.

She imagined herself as a pink shirt girl with blue pants and red and white shoes with a pink hat, getting pushed around and mistreated by everyone, the sight of her making them throw up or lit themselves on fire. Of course, it isn't real but it hurts nonetheless.

"Meg, what do you want to order?" Ryan asked, nudging his best friend's shoulder, making her return to the real world and look at him with confusion. "What do you want to order?" He repeated before motioning up to the young woman who had a smile on her face, seeming to be glad that she worked there. Well, jobs like this mus pay high, as long as you're in the right town.

"I will take a hamburger, french fries, and a sprite, please," Meg replied absently, completely unaware that she had wasted her friend's time, but grateful that they seem to understand. Meg had noticed that rain was thudding the window outside, but the senior also knew that they could stay inside. However, she made sure to grab her remote car key and turned the hood up so the seat doesn't get wet. She didn't want to wash her car later when she'd already wash it some time ago and doesn't have to wash it for at least another month.

The woman did as order and told two in the back to begin cooking the kids order; Ryan ordered a cheeseburger and soda, whereas Perry ordered a chicken sandwich with orange soda, and Joshuna ordered a chocolate chip cookie, a coke, and chicken and rice. Meg had to keep herself from giggling lowly since Joshuna is someone who will eat anything but the dude would somehow remain balance and not grow fat. Well, it's good to see how she got her friends.

When the food was finished, the four led their trays to a table that is enough for them; Meg and Ryan sat beside each other, and Joshuna and Perry also sat beside each other. Whereas Joshuna does eat a lot because of his weight disorder, he still is tough for someone like him. Meg knew that Perry had a crush on him but wouldn't admit it.

Meg wouldn't judge it though, nor will she confront those two and demand for them to get together. Romanic is starting to blossom from the two, though it's very short at the moment. To be honest, Meg had a tiny crush on Ryan, but she would not admit it. Ryan is sweet and kind but Meg helped him years ago and pulled him out of seeds of depression years ago.

As she ate, right now, Meg knew that she will have to confront them sooner or later to take a heavyweight off of her shoulders, but she was sure her friends will be by her side.


	18. Chapter 18 - Advice

**Chapter 18: Advice**

Suffice to say, Meg was grateful to return home and see her parents after the hours; although her friend drove each of their friends home, Meg drove herself home, despite her friends' protest of her driving home. She wanted to honestly confront her parents - her _real _parents, she had to gain advice from her adoptive parents. A part of her wants to sulk in her bed and have her parents to cancel her form, however, Meg knew she shouldn't allow fear to rule her.

Meg grabbed a picture of herself and her adoptive parents, allowing tears to slid from her eyes and hitting the picture, realizing that she had placed an act as a cool kid for so many years, trying to avoid the echoes of the past and close them out.

Never truly did she closed the wounds out.

This day was long coming, the day of her tears, of her messy appearance after much tears, seeing them again. She heard the rain at the window and can merely look at the water drops as they hit the window endlessly. The damn bastards haven't changed much and she was glad that she didn't grow up with that family. During her first days, she had thought it was all but dreams, however, after a few years of witnessing new things and exploiting her brain and become richer on life insurance.

The sound of someone knocking on the door slowly was heard and Meg knew it was her mother, her father was still out and return at 5. Despite it raining, the 18-year-old grabbed the channel changer and turn the TV on, watching a show due to not feeling the urge to explain to her mother.

"Come in!" Meg voiced, trying to close out the pain and agony from her voice to her mother, knowing that she had probably knows that she's back home.

Her mother entered with a trade of chocolate chip cookies and Meg can only smile thankfully as she wrapped the blanket around her oddly chill self. Meg had decided that once her mother departs, she will remove her clothes and place nightrobes of some sort and lay down, needing a nap since this was a long day for her. Plus, she gets tired in this type of weather so she falling asleep won't be much of a shock to anybody.

"Meg, are you okay?" Her sweet mother inquired, staring at her forced smile and sour face.

"Yes... something happened on that trip and now I'm just tired," Meg admitted absently, her features soften but not enough to cover the invisible tears that were trailing down her eyes.

"Oh, what happened, honey?" Her mother asked sweetly, sitting on her bed with one cookie and beginning to eat it while placing her other hand on Meg's back.

Meg frowned, knowing her mother would demand for her to answer until she finally let it out. Meg knew that she'll have to speak to her birth parents again someday to overcome the shadows of the past and the echoes that vibrated years ago which is more frequent now. She had wondered how can she tell one of her parents that she had happened to go on a field trip and unintentionally run into her little brother.

The years hadn't done him good and Meg is hating that she couldn't get those terrible people out of her mind; she had felt the urge to race to the shower and hunt their address down and talk to them, confronting and demanding why they had loved her little brother more when she was younger. Years ago, Meg hated herself because she was always mocked and laughed at, and yet she had become the coolest kid in school because she had run away from home and managed to escape them.

It'd made her pondered about how she would've survived under the custody of those terrible people. Meg had grown up and she highly doubted that they had cared about her.

"Nothing," Meg spoke hoarsely, barely about to constrained the tears and not liking the pain. Meg had grown up into a wealthy family, being able to work out and also hunting with her father from time to time. Although she had hated them for their little abuses, Meg had wondered what would've happened if she had ran away from home.

"Did you ran into those... people?" Her mother asked, massaging her back comfortingly, hoping to calm the usual brightened girl down.

_'Damn it, she knows me too well, I bet she even knew me in my first year whereas my birth parents didn't even know me in five years. She is the best mom a child can ask for.' _Meg thought to herself, blinking the tears away and staring up to her mother, her mouth curled into a thin line, just staring at her mother's eyes, seeing how different they were and Meg just wished she had her appearances.

Yes, her mother was rich and worked very hard like Meg herself worked in all of her years, but Meg can see the differences between her and them. All of those family photos, those smiles, their faces, their hair, is different. She was beautiful; far more beautiful than most children because of her makeup, her contacts, and her beautiful glasses. Her healthy lifestyle and making friends instead of being a girl into the background would probably never happened now because of her parents' wealth and they have life insurance and money.

Meg knew that she had things to settle before allowing her inner darkness and sadness to destroy her. For the past 13 years, she has never felt so weak, never felt so pitiful and pathetic, never felt so... powerless, and yet she is practically crying and allowing the echoes of the past to destroy her.

Meg sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall. "Yes, he had tried to take my wallet and I stunned him. After, I took him to the Principal and I saw my parents... my birth parents. They have gotten more abusive and different throughout the years. My little brother has taken a turn for the worst and I can see they are raising him to be a criminal. Then..."

Meg frozen, remembering when Peter Griffin had called her hot. She still wanted to beat Peter Griffin to the ground and make sure he takes back what he'd called her. Yes, she was beautiful, hot, and pretty; but was he a pervert and pedophile? She may have not lived with the bastard but she knew he was a horrible father, mistreating her as a baby. She had been able to barely recall her 5-year-old little inexperience self.

That feeble girl was weak, pathetic, and never had the bones to question anybody.

"Yes?" Her mother pressed with calm eyes, although she wasn't demanding or condescending, but she wanted to hear the story.

What would Meg's mom do? Will she go after Peter and Lois Griffin along with her father to beat them both down? Will they call the authorities on that man and get lawyers.

"He called me hot! Peter Griffin called me hot!" Meg snapped, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes, knowing that he was like a rapist, not staring at her mother and staring at the pillow. "What's worst is that I kicked him somewhere, I don't remember exactly where, but I kicked the fool down! Although I wanted to feel satisfaction, I had only felt pain and anger! I had felt the urge to knock my mom down, but I stormed out before I could have been able to hurt someone else! It was painful and heartbreaking in some way; if I could do it again, I will! I'm a terrible person!"

Her mother didn't reply for a moment, and Meg looked up, only to see the sense of understanding and remorse coming from her. Many parents' will reprimand their children for resorting to violence or not regretting the actions they had just committed, but her parents are not like other parents. They have loved her and will never abandon her. They hadn't abandoned her when they had found her at five, they wouldn't do so now.

"Sweetie, what you had done was out of pure instinct and teaching him a lesson about his outrageous disrespect. We're seen as housewives and servants to men in many countries, but guess what, we woman can be strong too. Besides, in some relationships, the woman is the working one and the man is the house one, staying at home and watching the kids. Like there are males boxers, they are woman boxers. Sometimes, both genders have to learn lessons and not assault men or women." Tesla explained kindly, wrapping her arms around her with a coy smile, loving her daughter and glad that she'd found her all of those years ago.

Meg smiles at her, glad that her mother is the most understanding person she ever knows. Throughout the years, Meg had always looked up to her mother and looked to her for advice. Even if age has taken its toll on her mother, Meg's mother was not a pushover and can go from the sweetest people in the world into an extremely violent person.

"I know, but the sight of them in my presence is still hurtful. I sometimes wondered if I had stayed and deal with them for the rest of my childhood life; would I have developed as well as I had? Would I have received endless days of abuse?" Meg asked, placing her hand on her head, wondering how her life would have turned out differently. Although she had made the right choice to run away from home years ago, there was nothing but pain. She'd actually wanted to confront and see her parents for the first time in her life.

"Meg, you cannot let fear rule you, you didn't live with those people and you'd developed into an extremely, intelligent, young woman. Although you had seen them again, your family is not by blood, but by the people who'd loved you and protected you through everything." She said softly, rubbing her daughter's hair and allowing her to feel tenderness the first time since she'd come back from her field trip.

"Thanks, mom," Meg replied tearfully, closing her eyes and biting her lip, but quickly she had realized her mother was right. Those people that she had run into earlier was not her family; they were someone of the past, someone who doesn't mean anything to her.

"Good girl," Her mother praised, smiling, giving her a hug.

"I know what I have to do, I have to find their address and be sure to get answers," Meg declared, pulling away from her sweet mother's embrace. Her mother's eyes flew wide out of concern and worriedness, almost as if she's afraid to lose Meg. Before she could've said something, Meg had continued, "I'll be okay. Their address will be easy to find. Besides, I will have a firearm for safety reasons."

"Meg! They can take you-" Her mother begin but stopped with her eyes casting down, tears sliding out of her eyes.

"No, they can't, I will place it on recording on my Instagram if they try anything," Meg replied calmly yet determinedly.

Quickly, Meg went into the shower before placing on a red and black jacket that two females with swords, along with a black hat, and red and black shoes with also two swords. She had placed her RK-08 and Glock 19 before placing on her hoodie which covered her hat. Leaving the house that she had grown up in for many years, Meg probed deep into her memories, trying to remember the location of her first house.

**Arthur's note: Meg is going to confront her family at long last; how will it end?**


	19. Chapter 19 - Meg's Journey To The Past

**Chapter 19****: Meg's Journey To The ****Past**

Adrenaline and determination compelled Meg to drive faster as she drove through the streets. Though she did have a lot of power, considering she had taken a shower only and had eaten when she returned to the place she had called home, Meg wasn't going to give up. She knew it was likely that her stunned mother had informed the authorities and that they were going to do anything to get her back; it was something that good parents do whenever their kids are embarking onto her journey. For months, she had wanted to embark and meet her parents, however, she had ignored it and continued to work on her dreams to become as successful as her parents and tried to put up barriers, yet the embarkation to meet her parents had gotten insanely stronger and now Meg was not willing to allow anybody to hold her back.

Meg clutched the steering wheel of her car tightly, ignoring the rain by her current attitude that was a mixture of adrenaline and determination. She had been placing her past behind her for far too long and would have to confront her parents to finally relax and if she was correct about her ruminations of them abusing their other child, Stewie Griffin, Meg had to ensure the boy's safety. Despite never knowing him, the boy would be placed in the same hardships as she had barely remembered being placed in, yet the wounds were always engraved into her thoughts. Had the boy have to face a similar hardship as she had once faced.

As much as it's highly possible, Meg isn't traveling to her birth parents house to rescue her little brother, she had gone for answers and results, results that she had wanted. There is a reason why she had taken her guns that the man that she had called her father for years. While the thought of them trying to take her was a chance, part of her crave at the thought of killing them and ending another bad person.

Coming to a stop at the red light where a blue truck just went across from, Meg had thought about her previous thoughts and realized that she's slowly becoming a vengeful woman. The dragon in her fueled her desire to bring an end to those horrible people that she had the gratitude of never growing up with, or if she did, fate had chosen to retake her path and allowed her to be in a safe home with people that had cared and love her unconditionally. Meg had thought of her dreams where she was abused by those people and had allowed them to drain her life, and it was at that moment, that she had realized fate had saved her but showed her of what her life could have been.

Was it coming to the point that the vengeful dragon inside of her was taking over? Was fate wrong in encouraging her forward and not allowing her to stay with those horrible people? She had realized that, in a way, she had already lived that life, a life that is still possible. Rather fate had been on her side to run into her parents that she had grown up with or she had run away without even thinking was not trapped in the girl's mind for very long.

"So fate has chosen to save me!" Meg growled, almost as if she was yelling at the clouds. "Well, I'm about to do something that will forever shape my destiny! I'm not even sure if I will be able to see my parents again!"

And it was true. If she fails, then her last 13 years' goals and achievements will possibly all for nothing. Whether she was given a second chance without her memories or something odd like that, Meg didn't care; that was only seen in the past movies and shows, however, in terms of life, anything can happen. To be honest, when she had run away so many years ago, the girl didn't think she would have got so far and was on the verge of collapsing and probably waking up in the hospital to her parents, yet when she had woken up in a luxury home, she was able to adjust and would have a happier childhood that she'll never change for anything in the fucking world.

Luckily, the light turned green, allowing Meg to drive because she was growing impatient and was on the verge of driving when the light was red which would have likely caused so many accidents and her getting arrested.

Thankfully, no cop cars were seen as she went to the highway and came to a stop at the right when the person wouldn't drive and seems to be on their phone. Upon the asshole taking minutes of her time, Meg begins beeping her horn, and seeing that they weren't going, Meg went to the left lane and drove by, beeping her horn once again with blinding hatred flashing in her eyes.

"Hurry up, you ass! No one got all day!" Meg yelled viciously, feeling like the world itself was purposely taking up her time as she glared at the damn person in the car, who was previously talking on her phone.

After Meg drove on the highway, trying to not in front of the bikers, who drove on their lane since she knew they were known to be vicious and with her angry mood, the bikers will likely be on the ground sooner than her with her firearm in her arms reach.

Meg drove in her lane, driving as fast as she can while looking out for cars that can potentially cause an accident. Anything can happen now, anything that can change her life. She can die by reckless driving. If she does, she will never find out both her questions and answers. Was there any conflict from within her? Doubt? Any private anxious thoughts? Maybe, but she hadn't turned around. She's going to fulfill her journey and complete her task to confront her parents and put the seeds of the past behind her.

Meg kept her focused on the road, wishing that the road was empty because these cars only continue to slow her down. Fate has been with her for years and now she'll have to rely solely on fate.

Meg had wondered if she would kill her parents out of blind rage; it was unsettling... that she can lose everything she has achieved for the past 13 years... that her fate can either stay the same or change... and Meg wondered if she would be able to constrain herself in front of them. She's going back to basically her abusers and with a gun... when someone brings a gun, that's a bad thing.

Yet she continues to cling on the notion that she's going there with the intention of self-defending herself...

The frustration overwhelmed her and stress and rage took over and compelled her to drive faster, zizzing past any cars and bikes that they probably couldn't completely see it. She was pretty certain that she had just zigged past one highway entrance and had two to three more to go. Smirking darkly, Meg ignored the negative feelings that boiled up and determination to again consumed itself in her heart.

The rain was noticeably increasing, thunder was surrounding her background, causing her to drive faster and dashing pass two cars before driving off of the highway and coming to a stop behind three cars.

Halting behind the cars, Meg had thought about all of her friends and achievements that she had known or accomplish for the past 13 years; so many people she had met, so many trophies and praises, being able to pass each of her class and likely would have gone to a great college...

until now.

Now, Meg had felt broken, hopeless, and tired. For a moment, Meg had thought she was going to magically get gray hair and wrinkles on each side of her face with bruises on her arms and legs. Shaking her head, Meg allowed the anger to flash through her as the light again turned green and the three cars drove, two on the left, and one on the right, allowing Meg to drive towards the left.

As her car edged near Quahog with the sign staring at Meg's windshield, she had flashbacks to her old memories that reminded her of her old life. Her preschool, the students that had continuously mistreated her for no reason, and her family continue to punish her and favoring and comparing her brother, along with her father doing his antics without even thinking that had still made her ashamed of herself at being born under him. With her adoptive parents, she had felt truly at home because they have truly loved her and wouldn't surrender her for the world.

As Meg drove down and was about to enter the town, she had stopped at the bridge that led to the city and turned back around, closing her eyes as she had allowed the memories to strike her memories. Again, memories of her friends and family struck through her, and all of her activates that she had done at the beginning of the war. Trembling, Meg can feel the tears sliding from her eyes.

Forcing herself to push behind those memories, Meg continued to drive, ignoring the tears that were forming in her eyes. Anguish was striking at her and nearly forced her to turn around but Meg ignored the emotions from her ever painful feeling that was the urge.

Meg came to the stop in front of the police station and decided that it would best to gain directions from them, despite how incompetent they might be like the authorities in that fucking school. Deciding that it would not be wise to take her firearm, Meg exited from the car and raised her hood over her head, entering the police building where she had noticed police officers eating donuts, reading magazines that were not too friendly and either had sex or someone getting beaten up and the competent ones answering calls.

Meg sometimes can't believe that competent officers have to work in a place like this but she didn't have time to express her emotions about this right now. Tracking her birthparents is her primary concern.

"Hello," Meg said slowly, walking to the desk where one of the officers was sitting at, 'working', most likely watching some sort of porn on TV.

"What do you want?" The man asked, having brown hair, black eyes, light-skinned, and looks like he had rather be somewhere else, possibly because there's no work to do. It was then when he had looked at her top model clothes that his attitude did a complete 180, realizing that this girl in front of him can buy him if she had wanted to. "I mean, I'm Joe Swanson, how can I help you?"

"Where is the Griffins resident? Tell me and I will pay you 100 dollars." Meg replied honestly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his new attitude and deciding money is the best way to get answers quicker.

"Oh yeah, prove it," he challenged.

Meg drew out her wallet and taken out two 50s and revealed it towards him, feeling a sense of pride as his jaw basically dropped on the desk, a smirk coming onto her face. Despite her personal ordeal, Meg was able to feel a sense of pride and victory as she had realized that she was tempting him.

"Unless you don't want this then I'll ask another officer," Meg said smugly, knowing that a corrupted officer such as himself would not be able to resist the money.

"On Spooner Street. Here, I will give you one of the maps and you will be able to find their house." Joe declared, leaning over and grabbing one of the maps before pulling a black pin and circling the area with the pin before handing it towards her.

Meg didn't anticipate that part but she had figured he was desperate to make money and wanted to take her cash. The rich people receive better treatment from law enforcement then poor people ever possibly can which makes Meg sicked inside, but she was now focused on her own life and not on others... not now. She had things to do.

"Good job," Meg proclaimed victoriously, taking the map and handing him the two 50s before turning and racing out, leaving the police officer behind and entering her car before driving down, speeding through the streets, realizing that she was very close to her home.

Meg would stop whenever she needed to, but there were not many speed limits so she can drive as fast as needed. Meg would have originally enjoyed driving her car as fast as she can, but all she can do is anxiously drive, however, her instincts remind her the slower that she drives, the slower time will pass. Meg can't handle waiting anymore, knowing that the answers have to come.

Soon, Meg came to a stop outside of her birth parents' residents and sat in the car for a moment before standing up slowly, taking her firearm to insure she will be able to defend herself if they try something, and begins walking to the home door, sighing and closing her eyes, knowing that there's no turning back. She couldn't hide forever and had to face her biggest fears that must be put at rest.

Meg knocked firmly on the door three times and watched anticipatingly as the woman who must be her mother answered the door.

"Hello, Lois Griffin," Meg greeted coldly, trying to hide the venom and darkness from coming from her voice.

"You! You-you assaulted my husband!" She responded nervously.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't come to assault you. If I did, I would have pounded you already, however, I am here to put some answers at rest." Meg removed her glasses and frowned coldly at her. "It's me, your daughter, Meg Griffin."

"MEG!"

**Arthur's note: I had to do a cliffy hanger because this is satisfying. XD**


	20. Chapter 20 - True Family

**Chapter 20: True Family**

A threatening silence passed through the air as the two women; one shorter but clearly more muscular and athletic in her look, and one skinny, looks like she's being torn apart and wear down, stares at each other, finding several appearances with each other minus the makeup and face of a wealthy person.

Being here reminded her of her tiny childhood past where she was constantly abused and her little brother being favored over her. Meg had felt the desire of vengeance passing through her and had realized that she was conflicted about her next movements and choices. She can very well draw her weapon and shoot the bitch in front of her, however, apart of her...

The part that she'd never claimed to accept did love this woman and didn't want to hurt her. Despite not being raised by her for nearly 14 years or remembering the lashings and her cursing at her and placing too much pressure on a 5-year-old, Meg had an instinct to not hurt her because, at the end of the day, she was still the blood of her blood and would always be related.

"I'm surprised you remember me, especially after 14 years. I guess you pass in that category of a mother." There were utter contempt and rage in her comment, not willing to allow the bitch to manipulate her because of her tears. Meg will not believe her lies now and never will, despite promising herself to not hurt this figure.

"Meg, you have grown up, so pretty, so strong. I'd never expect-" She begins, sizing her daughter up and realizing that Meg had passed her in quarters.

"Never expect me to succeed in life, Lois?" Meg growled, glaring at her and crossing her arms, not willing to refer to this woman as her mother ever. She might have sought her out for answers but she was not going to believe her. In fact, she had made sure that her phone's tracker was on just in case this woman tries something and her parents will be able to track them down.

"No, I mean I-we'd never thought we will see you again!" Lois exclaimed defensively, realizing that she should not offend her daughter, who can walk out of her life again. Lois had a feeling that her daughter was dangerous and can be lethal and can do something towards them.

She had dreamed of this happening, however, she had never expected it actually happen.

"Yes, and after 13 years, I had decided to reveal myself to you, mom. However, do not get any ideas because I am armed and I will prefer not to hurt you." Meg warned, moving her hand to her jacket pocket where a black material rested.

Lois raised her hands, not willing to try anything because her daughter has a weapon that can end her life.

A half-hearted sneer passed on Meg's face as she entered the house and noticed a dog and man sitting on the couch, the man seeming almost drunk, and the dog seems to be attempting to calm him and lay him down, having a bore look across his face. Although Meg didn't trust her birth family, something about the dog is what made her trust him.

"Peter Griffin, your drinking addictions need to stop," Lois reprimanded her husband sternly but sounded annoyed, clearly not the first time.

"No!" He cried like a child, making Meg rolled her eyes and feeling the urge to pound him right then and there.

Meg had wondered why she didn't divorce his ass if she'd wanted him to stop drinking so much and gave him several warnings. If she ever gets married, Meg would not allow her husband to drink endlessly and to hold her down. She wants a husband who's responsible and not getting intoxicated and having several horrible records on themselves which would inwardly shame an entire family.

Meg knew they're stuck with each other.

The house looked horrible and have smelled of a fart in it with their being beer bottles on the floor. The house also looks like it was getting torn apart and needed repairs and this family out.

At that moment, she was glad that her parents were wealthy and had a house that anybody would dream for. Sure, not everyone can have houses like her and her friends, however, they can have repairs whenever it is necessary and get a decent house. She wouldn't be surprised if the owners of the house are the reason why it looks rundown.

A smile came across Lois's face as the strange dog walked up, looking at her interested before turning back towards Lois.

"Meg, this is Brian Griffin," Lois greeted, not wanting her daughter to see her husband since it would give her a reason to leave sooner. Her daughter is giving her the cold shoulder though so she wouldn't be able to form a connection with her.

"Hi," Meg greeted with a smile, deciding that this dog deserves better treatment than her own mother. Meg had always liked animals for some reason so she patted him on the head with probably more affection than the Griffins ever would. The dog seems surprised but enjoyed the affection.

"My pleasure," Brian replied kindly.

Meg would have been surprised and terrified if the dog wasn't able to walk on his two feet so she'd just nodded tightly, keeping a close eye on her mother to ensure she doesn't try anything. She found her eyes traveling towards her father and gave him a grossed look, disgusted at her birthfather's condition right now. If this was him right now, Meg can only imagine what he is like at all of the time. Of course, he makes a maid out of her mother, and again, of course, the bitch doesn't do anything and would rather be his maid.

Suddenly, a boy ran downstairs and Meg had felt a scowl crossing her face, seeing her little brother approaching her. She can see the resemblance between Chris and Peter and have known that her brother was his father's son. In some sort of way, the 18-year-old feels bad for him, knowing that he'd to grow up in a family that completely lacks intelligence. Still, though, the fat slug had tried to stole her wallet and she'll watch him closely.

"Hello, Chris," Meg states coldly, feeling her hands tightening into fists. "It's been only 13 years."

Chris seems confused for a moment.

"Don't worry about it," Meg continued, knowing that he was just a baby at that time and wouldn't be able to remember his very young childhood. "I have questions for you... Lois," Meg declared, knowing that she wouldn't receive many answers from her drunk father and deciding that once she gets the answer she desires she will leave.

Lois shot a look of disgust towards her drunk husband before looking down at her daughter, "Should we talk in the kitchen? It will be more private there."

"Yes," Meg replied, knowing that her _mother_ would be easier to talk with instead of her _father;_ hell, she wouldn't be surprised if her father hadn't known of her presence yet.

"Okay... Lois," Meg spat out of rage, feeling her anger and disgust trimming up.

"Meg, don't call me Lois, call me your moth-"

"Not anymore," Meg interrupted harshly, glaring at her before beginning to follow her upstairs.

"Meg, despite me not raising you, I will always be your mother-" Lois declared, hoping that there would still be a chance to form a relationship with her... or take her family's money and they would be rich.

Meg growled and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back to face her, "No..."

"Meg, please, forgive me for forcing you away," Lois tried once again but Meg scowled.

"Stop it, you are not my mother! It's too late for you to get a second chance! I barely even remembered you in all but name, but what I do remember is your mistreatment of me!" Meg roared, tearing into Lois Griffin's heart, striking a core deep in her.

"Meg, I really want to see you accomplish much! We haven't seen each other for years!" Lois cried, attempting to play the acting game where she would have been able to strike a core into her.

"That's your problem. You wouldn't have wanted to see me accomplish my goals if I was another homeless on the street and having to rely on myself, or if I was a cheating hoe that would go into boys after boys! In fact, scratch that thought, you probably would have been proud of seeing me following your path! But I am a much better person then you have ever been, and I'm glad I didn't grow up in your family! Be glad, I actually came here to visit it, however, I want to avoid you after this since I feel like a much better person!" Meg continues tearing into Lois Griffin, and unlike what she had expected, the young woman didn't back down and stood tall... even after the tears started exiting from Lois's eyes.

"Meg, I-I have made mistakes, but you know from your heart, I will always be your mother," Lois said hoarsely, again attempting for the 3rd time that day to weaken Meg's resolve.

Growling, Meg grabbed her and clutched her shoulders, saying, "You may be my mother by birth, but now I see blood doesn't matter, a family does. You had made your choice to allow that piece of shit to abuse me and had participated in it, thinking I would have taken your bullshit all your life, however, I ran away and you weren't expecting that."

"Meg, CPS came to visit us, they were going to take Chris away if we had shown signs of abuse. CBS had been on us for years, watching Chris as he has grown up! It was highly embarrassing!"

Meg paused for a moment, blinked and stares down, pondering if her brother should have grown up, surrounded by authorities that would have taken him in a minute, and then she saw him now, chasing a little boy and pushing him against the chair roughly. It was even more saddening that the man who was a father to that little boy ain't doing nothing. Her sense returned;

"That's your problem, Lois, I am sympathetic with your baby though since he doesn't deserve the mistreatment. I hope CPS finds out about him and take him away from you. He certainly deserves a childhood as I had received." Meg all but snarled lowly, flipping around and begins walking to the door, grabbing the door handle when Lois nearly lunged towards her, outstretching her hand and grabbing her shoulder.

Meg hisses like a snake and grabbed her hand, causing the woman to slightly grimaced before gently as she can take her hand off. Not sparing her a second glance, the girl turned around and grabbed the doorknob, turned around, noticing the boy and deciding she would have to get videos of this...

Meg grabbed her phone and set it on record, placing one of her hand behind her back, showing Chris now torturing the boy who she'd guessed Stewie by the teenager continuing to say the word.

Meg sighed and begins walking back, keeping her hand being her back to perfectly record the abuse that poor child goes through.

"You know, Lois, I really wish you were a good mother. Whereas I never hated you, I definitely realized my mistake of coming back here and will finally be able to go home and sleep tonight with pride, going to college, and finally have no struggles in my life. So you helped me understand one thing when I came back here. And for that, I thank you."

Suddenly, the sounds of knocking were heard, and the two turned to see the white dog who Meg had found herself liking walking up and answering the door, and in came a hotter woman, follow with a strong man.

"Meg," the woman shouted, running up towards the young girl and wrapping her arms around her, the two getting into a deep embrace. "Ready to come home now?"

"Yes," Meg responded without hesitation, smiling up towards her mother, her one and only mother in her eyes.

"Meg, please, stay with us," Lois pleaded for one last time, but Meg turned towards her with a glare.

"I know what you are trying to do, Lois. And it won't work. You're trying to get on my good side, but I have you know, Lois Griffin, you may have given birth to me, but these are my true parents. I also have a recording of your oldest son abusing Stewie and will enjoy turning it into the authorities. Be ready to have another visit from CPS, they will likely take him away."

"We will adopt him when that happens," her father added, standing behind Meg with one hand behind her back, seeing that she clearly loves her baby brother, despite never truly knowing him.

"Let's go home," Meg said, a smile on her lips, the stress finally leaving her, knowing that peace is to come.

With the smile still there, Meg turned back and gave the Griffin the last taunting smirk that she will not give them for the first time, showing them the phone.

"Ah, just leave, bitch," Peter Griffin added drunkenly, somehow able to stand.

"Hey, don't talk to my little girl like that, buddy!" Her father roared, lunging forward, grabbing Peter with both hands and throwing him against the staircase, showing everyone that he still has skills, despite being older now.

"Peter!" Lois cried out with rage before turning to face her father and lunging at him.

Both Meg and her mother nodded at each other before lunging forward simultaneously, grabbing Lois, her mother by the legs, and Meg by her arms, slamming her against the couch before turning and begins walking out.

Meg spared the dog a look, "You are welcomed to come with us at any time, you don't seem like a bad dog. However, the Griffins will never do you right. Think about it, for you will likely see me at Chris's elementary school until next week. Good day."

Meg walked out with her family, and each got into their cars and took off.

**Arthur's note: This chapter took so long since it was hard for me to determined the ending and I think this is going to be the first and last story for me writing Family Guy unless I decide to have this Meg go to college and meet new friends while facing the hardships which I might do, but anything now is outside of Family Guy canon.**** I wanted to give a right, the decent ending of Meg's conflict. In a concept, Meg and Lois were supposed to fight, but I feel like not all endings need to end with fights so I decided to have Meg screw them up with words. **

**Stay safe and have a good day. One or two more chapters and it will be done at last. It will depend on how long it takes.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Two Years Later

**Chapter 21: 2 Years Later**

A lot happened in the past two years after confronting her birth parents. It was otherwise a peaceful year; Meg passed her exams with flying colors, she had became a athletic due to her father's training for her whole life.

It wasn't surprising that at the end of the week of the field trip, Brian approached Meg after school and asked her to join her in her family. Apparently, Peter and Lois kicked him out because he had smelt badly after being sprayed by a skunk.

Although it had taken a while for him to be clean up, Meg and her family hasn't given up on him and helped him clean up. They were each outraged and disgusted with a dog's own family kicking him out. Peter and Lois tried to asked him back, but Brian himself disconnected his collar right in front of them and pronounced himself as Brian Bowman, not Griffin.

The Griffins didn't even bothered to take it to court since Brian would have to choose and he would have chosen the Bowmans over the Griffins.

Meg would stay in contact with Stewie and found proof by recordings that Peter and Lois did to their son; Lois burned Stewie with cigarette burns, Peter would fart in Stewie's face, both had forgotten about him at one point.

With this, they had taken it to the system that had indeed taken Stewie and Chris away. By her parents having connections, they had managed to take Stewie and change his last name, and now uses Meg's old bedroom.

Due to her degrees and high grades on her exams, almost every college wanted her.

She had decided to go to Harvard University, one of the best universities in the world. She had decided she would go into writing than technology. She had once wanted to be an athletic, but that goal had shifted and she had wanted to start a business of her own.

She was not yet certain of what business she plans to go to, but she's determined to fulfill her business's plan. It had turned out Ryan and Perry was going to also go to Harvard, and Ryan was interested in mechanics while Perry had wanted to go into styling.

Since a virus has spread around, Meg had to enter online which had caused her to be disappointed, but she had rather not get expose to it so she had stayed in contact with her classmates and professors.

Each day did she shown remarkable progress to her professors, and they were grateful to have her. She even had ran into people that was apart of her elementary, middle, and high school so she is rather comfortable since she had known these people.

And although this unexpected virus had held back her progress somewhat, Meg could only look forward for the future as she had much plan.

There was rumors about them opening college and thus she would likely leave since she had rather be in person, but for now Meg would live her life.

That is all she needs for now and the years to come.

**Arthur Note: Short ending and no dialogue, I know, but I had wanted to give the type of ending where Meg was shown her emotions and to give that everything is okay vibe.**

**Have a good day and stay safe.**


End file.
